Queen Hours
by auroralei
Summary: Mikayla is arranged to be married to King Brady, giving up her old life & freedom to become his wife and the new queen of Kinkow. As she learns to be a royal member of the family, will she learn that love can emerge from this forced union? Based on the Korean Drama, Goong/Princess Hours.
1. A Simple Life

**HELLO! **It has been a very long time since I have written, but I recently got back into watching K-dramas and came across one of my old favorites, Goong/Princess Hours. So I decided to take a spin on this sorry with a Pair of Kings twist. This will be told in Mikayla's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings or Goong/Princess Hours

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Simple Life**

I set my sights on my target, a makeshift dartboard with a painted red circle. I grip the handle of my dagger and draw it behind my ear and swiftly release it toward its destination. Before I have time to watch the weapon rotate in midair, I grab a second dagger and do the same thing. I repeat the process and once more, I take the final dagger and throw it toward the target.

I look at the timer I held in my left hand. 9 seconds. It was my personal best for this exercise. I checked to see the target and as expected, the blades were stabbed within the red area of the board. I should have been proud, but I frown at the sight of my last blade, which is near the outer edge of the paint.

The sun blinds my eyes as I walk the fifteen feet toward my target board and retrieve my daggers. The orange and pink sky is a sign that my training is over. I grab the rest of the weapons I had laid out: a crossbow, a staff, and my machete. I walk toward the quaint house just behind me.

After setting my weapons away in the shed that held all the other fighting instruments, I fumbled my way through the front door. I was clearly exhausted and wanted nothing more than to collapse on my bed. That thought was then replaced with the list of chores I had to complete before falling into slumber.

So I did everything that I needed to do without so much as a sigh: cooked dinner, tidied up the living room, did the laundry, took a shower, and finally made my way to my room to finish my school work. I surprised myself at how at ease I was doing this same routine day in and day out. Many of my friends were more surprised that I did this all on my own.

Mikayla Makoola. When people hear my name, many of them know more about me than I would like them to. They know that I basically live alone. They know that I focus all my time and energy on training and schoolwork. They know I'm a Makoola.

My father is Mason Makoola, previously the head guard of the Kinkowan monarchy. However, my father has risen in the ranks and has become a royal diplomat. He's very respected among the people and the royal officials. Both professions have required him to spend most of his time dealing with palace matters and less time with his only daughter. By the time I was sixteen, my father was only home three days a week. I wished I could complain about his job, how much I hated the castle for taking him away, but I can't. It's because my goal is to join my father on the Kinkowan royal staff.

Most of my time is spent training in my backyard to refine my combat and fight skills. My goal is to become a royal guard of the palace. Being a royal guard is not only a financially stable career, but it leads to promotions and advancements. It is also a tradition within the Makoola family. We are naturally skilled in this line of work and it is only fitting that I join my dad and those before him.

But obviously, I do not want to be a royal guard all my life. My biggest ambition is to become a palace official, to rise in the ranks close to that of the king. I've always dreamed of living in the palace, knowing my future family is set. Although my dad was head guard and now a royal diplomat, only he is permitted to reside in the castle. Even with only one daughter, the palace has ignored this simple fact and does not allow me inside the palace. So of course, it is my duty to rise above the glass ceiling to which I have a job that guarantees my family will be secure and together. Aside from the monetary benefits and security, becoming a leader of the Kinkowan people has its strong appeal. I know I cannot be Kinkow's monarch, but working for the royal family is one of the most esteemed honors in the island –something I am working to make a reality.

I finish the last set of math problems and close my notebook. I turn off the desk light and head straight to bed. It isn't long before my eyes grow heavy and I start to doze off. I glance at the clock. 10:30 PM. I have seven hours of sleep before I have to wake up again and start this routine all over.

* * *

"Hey, Mikayla!" calls a high-pitched voice. I walk toward the outdoor table where my friends sit. Despite it being a fairly large table, only three people sit eating their lunch.

I take a seat in front of the girl who called my name. "Hey, Candace."

Candace is one of the prettiest girls in the university. She once was one of the most popular girls, until some drama of some sort. I never really understood the full story, but I knew she was shunned from her popular crowd and was forced to leave. One day she asked to sit with me at my lunch table and the rest was history. Candace knows how to push my buttons, but after getting to know her she is okay to be around sometimes, although she and I do not have much in common. Nevertheless I understand it's better to have a few friends than to be alone.

I watch her as she plays with her wavy blonde locks. Her eyes are fixated on her compact mirror, meticulously looking at each strand. Her attention is much more focused on her reflection to continue talking to me.

"Hi Mikayla! How was class?" says an eager voice. I look in her direction as she flashes me a cheeky smile.

"Hey, Tessa. Class was ok. It was a little hard to stay awake today." I reply.

Tessa sits next to Candace. She has glossy red hair that is pulled into a low ponytail. She wears black-rimmed glasses and is more focused on her biology textbook than actually eating her lunch. Tessa used to be home-schooled before entering Kinkow University and socializing was never really her forte. Like Candace, she came to our table one day and sat herself down. And she has been hanging out with us ever since. She is a bit odd and eccentric, but has good intentions. Surprisingly, she and I share many common interests like Kinkowan weaponry and hiking. I know we could be close friends, but her strict parents usually prevent her from ever socializing outside of school and my training schedule does not make things easier either.

"Oh nonsense! You should definitely consider taking my environmental science class, if you want to feel awake in the morning." Tessa chatted enthusiastically.

I listen to her out of courtesy as she goes on about marshes and bogs. Candace is busy fiddling with a tube of pink lipgloss, tinting her lips a shiny rose color. I believe she is the only girl I have seen that has to apply makeup before eating a salad. I look to the boy I sit next to. He is busy devouring a sandwich the size of Tessa's mousy face.

"That's really cool, Tessa. I'll be sure to look into it next semester." I say politely. I pull out the small paper bag containing last night's sea bass dinner and begin to eat.

"You sure you ok, Mikayla? You look awfully tired." Says the blonde-haired boy I sit next to.

"I'm fine, Tristan. Training was brutal this morning." I say. Tristan shrugged his shoulders. He knew I wanted him to drop the subject.

"I have to agree with Tristan. Those dark circles under your eyes need serious help. I might just have a concealer in my bag that can take care of your hideous discoloration." Candace beamed.

"It's alright, Candace," I say through a fake smile. "You can go back to fixing your eyelashes."

Tristan nudges my side with his elbow, urging me to drop the attitude. I furrow my brow, letting him know that I am not in a patient mood today. Usually, I can tolerate Candace's snooty comments, but today was not one of those days.

"Cool it, Mikayla." Tristan says under his breath.

I turn to him and force a small grin on my face. He returns it with a genuine smile, revealing his pearly white teeth. I go back to my lunch in silence, but another voice interrupts me with a question.

"So, I hear you're trying to be a royal guard!" Tessa says happily.

I look at Candace who rolls her blue eyes. "Mikayla, really? How many times have I told you that being a guard is not a sensible job for a semi-pretty girl like you?"

"Oh hush, Candace. Mikayla can have any job she wants," I ignore Candace's ignorant comments when I hear Tessa at my defense. "But then again, the acceptance rate for royal guards is really low. I heard only 3 people got accepted last year. Your chances are probably slim if the same amount of people apply again."

My cheeks are flushed and I know I cannot calm myself any longer. Before I speak, I feel a light kick to my ankle. Tristan is saving this lunch table from a scream fest by trying to shut me up.

"Oh look at the time! Tessa, Candace don't you two have class?" Tristan asks just in time.

My so-called friends check their watches and begin to pack their things. My anger begins to subside as I watch the two girls get up.

"See you later guys!" calls Tessa. She skips to the main campus building as she waves goodbye.

Candace gives us a big smile, before she walks in the same direction. "Bye Tristan! Bye Mikayla!"

"Cut them some slack, Mickey." Tristan says gleefully. I give him a look of annoyance. He probably thinks calling me by my nickname would make me feel better.

"Oh alright, I'll just let them talk down on me all the time." I spat back sarcastically.

Tristan puts his arm around me and pats my shoulder. "I'm not trying to defend them, but you know how they are. If it makes you feel any better, I know that you have nothing to worry about when it comes to royal guard signups."

For the first time since having lunch I put on a genuine smile. Tristan is my best friend. I have known him since we were 10 years old. For a while, he and I did our own things and never had the time to hang out. Tristan is an adrenaline enthusiast, constantly looking for his next rush of excitement. He spent a lot of his time traveling the world getting himself into the craziest situations –jumping of high places, diving into deep waters, wrestling dangerous animals. It was not until last year that he came back to Kinkow permanently. His parents gave him the ultimatum of being cut off financially or returning to Kinkow and attending school. Obviously he chose the latter and is a full-time student at Kinkow University just like the rest of us.

"Thanks Tris." I say in return. I munch on my food quietly, slowly forgetting about my friends' patronizing remarks.

I shift my attention from my meal at the sound of girlish giggles. Two girls with in dance attire pass by our lunch table. The girl with long black hair stares right at me as she passes by. She gives me a challenging look and turns to her friend and whispers something in her ear. She gives me one last sneer before her friend shrieks with laughter. I stare both of them down, but they ignore me and continue to giggle like rabid baboons.

"What's their deal?" Tristan asks, clearly annoyed.

I shrug my shoulders. I have encountered my fair share of catty girls. I never really understood why they act that way toward me. Candace says it is because they either envy me or are intimidated by me. I know I am different from most girls my age. I don't go to the Kinkowan clubs on Friday nights. I don't plan spring break trips to Kippi Kippi. I don't spend the night with my girl friends painting our nails and exfoliating our skin.

I bat my eyelashes and speak in a sickeningly sweet tone, "Oh you know, like why is Mikayla always hanging around Tristan? She's such a little tease…"

Tristan gives a laugh. "You really think they're into me?"

I punch my friend on the arm. I realize I punch him a little too hard when he begins rubbing the area I hit. He laughs out loud. "I'm kidding, Mickey. I would never be into those girls."

"Good. The thought one of those self-centered dance girls sitting in our table makes me want to knock someone's teeth out." I say viciously. I knew those girls would never have a shot at my best friend.

"Let's save the teeth knocking for your training." Tristan says playfully.

* * *

I am done with classes for the day, but I spend my afternoons working on upcoming assignments. The library is predictably empty. Exams are not for another two weeks, and many students stray far away as possible from this building. I sit at my usual computer toward the back of the library, typing a Kinkowan history assignment. The words I type start to become fuzzy and I close my eyes for few moments. I know I should leave soon, but I am too focused on my paper. My eyes open when I hear whispers coming from a nearby shelf. I think nothing of it until I hear a slightly familiar voice.

"So when are you free?" I recognized that voice. I know I have heard it before, but the hushed tone makes it difficult to decipher.

"I finish practice around 6 tonight. I can meet you at our usual spot." Says a female voice. It is a voice I do not recognize.

"Sounds good." He says.

Their conversation ceases and I cannot hear what they are saying anymore, but I know they are still there. I refrain from typing –fearing the tapping sounds of the keyboard would startle them. I realize the boy and girl were meeting in the library for a private moment. I roll my eyes, wondering what kind of couple needs to meet in the back of the library to display their affections. I know I am not the most romantic person, but I do know that I would not like to have a date in a room full of books.

My heart drops when I hear my phone ring. The girl lets out a yelp and I hear the boy curse. I hang my head down on my desk and hide behind my arms. I pretend that I am asleep. I would like avoid being caught eavesdropping in their conversation, so I pretend to breath deeply and I hear someone walk in my direction.

"She's asleep. It's fine." Says the boy. I still cannot match a face to the voice.

"Fine for you, I'm getting out of here." The girl snaps back.

The boy whispers to his girlfriend. "Sabrina, wait!"

I sit there for a few more moments and let my phone ring, still pretending to be asleep. When I feel like the couple is long gone, I pick my head up and check my phone.

Tristan. 3 Missed Calls.

I save my computer work and begin to pack up. My mind begins to wonder about the couple meeting by the bookcases. I wonder who they are –actually I wonder who the boy was. I shake my head. I wasn't the type to eavesdrop, but maybe I have been hanging around Candace too long.

Tristan greets me as I walk out of the library. I can tell he's been waiting for me.

"I was beginning to think Kinkowan history was more important than hiking Mount Spew." He says.

"Sorry, just needed to save my work." I reply.

I scan the area, still curious about the couple in the library. As I observe my fellow classmates in the campus courtyard, I set my eyes on the king, himself. Brady Parker, the "esteemed" leader of our island nation was a student at my university. He stood out among his group of so-called friends.

His twin brother was by his side speaking in animated fashion, throwing his hands up and making exaggerated facial expressions. Brady's twin brother is Boomer Parker. I see their posse laugh out loud. Surrounding the group is a few palace guards, making the king stand out even more. I shudder thinking that this could be my fate if I become a palace guard –standing around a crowd of snobby kids "protecting" the king.

Although they are twins, Brady and Boomer look nothing alike. Brady has a lighter skin complexion and had a slightly athletic build. He had dark brown hair and hazel-green eyes. He dressed in dark colored button-ups and board shorts. Boomer was of a darker complexion and was stockier in size. He dressed in brightly colored t-shirts and wore similar board shorts. While they were different, they were inseparable.

They were new residents of Kinkow, having only lived on the island for about two years. The twins were raised in the United States for most of their lives, before returning to their home country when they were sixteen. Despite being twin brothers, Kinkowan rule states only one person can succeed the throne. Being the older of the two siblings, Brady was the rightful heir.

For most of my life, there had been an absence of a monarch. It wasn't until the twins arrived had there finally been an established ruler. My father had told me that their parents had died when they were young and the boys were sent away for their safety.

I am indifferent toward the king, but lately many of the islanders oppose him. While he has accomplished a lot for his age and sudden succession of the throne, he has wrecked much havoc during his reign. Recently his antics have toned down, but many of his critics still deem him unfit as the ruler of Kinkow.

Tristan and I walk pass the crowd of people and my eyes continue to gaze at the king. I am surprised when he stares right back at me. We look at each other with blank expressions until he furrows his brow at me. He returns his attention to his brother and the group. I continue to look at him, surprised by this encounter. I knew I attended school with the king, but it was the first time we had ever acknowledged one another.

* * *

What did you guys think? I'm kind of rusty with the writing so bear with me. Thanks for reading!


	2. The Arrangement

Thank you all for the support! Here's the next installment of Queen Hours :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Arrangement**

The ocean spreads fore miles across. There are dolphins emerging from the water toward the north. A smile spreads across my face at this sight. Although it is extremely dangerous, the ledge of Mount Spew gives one of the best views of the island.

I take a sip of my water and turn my head to check up on Tristan. He is scaling the side of the mountain without a rope, harness, or any other type of safety precaution. I am not nervous for him. Tristan does this every Wednesday after school when we hike Mount Spew. I do this as part of my cardio training. Tristan does this for fun.

My mind wanders back to the king. I wonder if I am starstruck. I have only seen the king on campus two other times. Both times I quickly spotted Kinkow's leader across the main student center, barely catching a glance. I am too lost in thought to notice Tristan had taken a seat next to me on the ledge.

"Hey, what do you think of King Brady?" I ask impulsively.

He takes a sip of his water before responding. "I don't know. He's alright, I guess."

"I mean half the island wants to dethrone him. Do you think it's going to happen?" I ask. Although he is quite popular in school, many of the older islanders despise his leadership style. Word around the island is that he is too young to make wise decisions and too much of a loose cannon to be entrusted as the king.

"Nah. People are crazy. They just can't overthrow a king because they don't like him. I mean, sure he's put our island in danger, but I'm pretty sure that isn't even part of the law. Unless he doesn't follow through with his duties, he's going to stay our king." Tristan says. I can sense his disinterest in our conversation.

I nod. "So if I become a royal guard, do you think I'd be assigned to be part of King Brady's bodyguard squad? Following him around through class and standing in his outer circle, protecting him from obsessive freshman girls."

Tristan lets out a laugh. "You'd probably be fired for strangling one of those annoying girls if you were one of the king's bodyguards!"

"Let's hope that if I do become a guard, I'll do something that requires brain cells." I reply. I start to get up and dust the dirt on my shorts. I grab a hold of Tristan's hand and pull him up as well.

"Thanks! We should get going." He says.

We make our way back down to the mountain and go our separate ways. I take the dirt path back to my empty beach house to finish up last training exercises. My friends think the time I put into practice is overkill. Candace says I am an overachiever even when it comes to these things. I take it as a compliment. While I do not always enjoy overworking myself, I know I will be more than prepared when I enroll to become a royal guard.

I open the door to my house when I am greeted by the surprise of my life.

"Daddy!"

"Baby girl!" I run toward my dad and welcome him with open arms.

"What… what are you doing here? When did you get back?" I cannot contain my excitement. He was supposed to be in the island of Lakuna tending to diplomat matters and said he would not be back for another two weeks.

My dad gives me a big smile. "Oh well I've received new orders from the kingdom and I'm back home early."

I beam with joy. After a tiring day, seeing my dad has made me forget all about the fatigue and stress. I give him another hug.

"Hey, if you're still training I am more than happy to spar with you. Grab your bow staff and let's go!" My dad says excitedly.

"Okay!" I walk towards the door enthusiastically as my dad follows behind.

* * *

It is my favorite day of the week –Saturday. Ever since my dad's surprise homecoming, my mundane routine has transformed to happier days. Today is my rest day. I have been looking forward to this day all week and I get to spend it with my dad. Much to my surprise, he has been home for the most part. Usually he spends his hours at the castle.

Today we are planning to go to the beach and surf. I have dressed in my favorite beach attire and head down the stairs to meet my father. I take my last step when I notice our living room is cramped with guests I do not recognize. My father is sitting on his black armchair when he quickly stands up to greet me. I feel all of the strangers' eyes on me.

"Good morning, baby girl! How are you doing this morning?" My dad says a little too joyously.

"Um, I'm doing ok. Daddy, who are these people?" I whisper.

I turn my head and see three very old men dressed in ornate Kinkowan attire. They sit on the long couch adjacent to the armchair. Next to the trio is a young boy, no older than maybe fourteen years old. He wears a scowl on his face with his short arms crossed. Seated next to him are two Kinkowan guards.

My father clears his throat. "Mikayla these are the island elders."

My heart races a little. Kinkowan officials are in my home. I can only think this is regarding my impending tryout to become a palace guard. My expression goes blank, trying to contain my anxiety.

"Hello." I say in a quiet voice. I bow out of respect. The three elders nod their heads.

"Mikayla, the islander elders are…"

"They're the most respected people on the island. They have the ultimate say in island matters. The king is supposed to answer to them and they're only called out during important island business." I interrupt my father.

"That's right. Guess you're doing pretty well in that Kinkowan history class, aren't you?" My father replies.

I smile. "It's an honor to meet you all."

I hear the young boy clear is throat. He looks annoyed as he stares at my father with his beady blue-green eyes.

"Oh. Mikayla this is Lanny. He's the royal assistant." My father says unenthused.

"I'm the royal parliamentarian!" Lanny snapped. "Get it right."

My dad is unaffected by Lanny's exasperation. "You won't be the royal parliamentarian until you're eighteen."

"Nice to meet you." I say respectfully. I give him a quick bow that goes unacknowledged. If it weren't for the island elders, I would have rolled my eyes at the annoying little jerk.

"Daddy, what are these people doing here?" I ask.

My dad leads me to his armchair next to the island elders. I sit down, still confused. Thoughts race through my mind. I watch my dad pull up a chair next to the elders. By the way he looks, I know there he is thinking very deeply about something. I know something is not right.

I am the first to speak after a few moments of silence. "What's going on?"

"Mikayla, this isn't going to be easy to explain." He says solemnly. He cannot look me in the eye.

I glance at the elders who wear no expression on their faces. Lanny looks equally vacant. All of them cannot look at me. Their gazes are fixated on the wall behind me. I grow impatient.

"Is this about royal guard signups?" I ask. I hear the impatience in my voice and demand to be answered.

"You want to be a royal guard?" Lanny scoffed.

I am close to introducing my fist to his mouth, but my dad begins to speak. Lanny is lucky I spared him the injury and embarrassment.

"No, baby girl. It isn't about that. It's about the king." My father speaks in a hushed tone.

"What about the king?" I am growing restless not knowing what this meeting is about. I nervously tap my index finger on my lap, awaiting the news. Why on earth would they need to talk to me about the kings?

"Mikayla, my father, your grandfather, was very close to the king of Kinkow at the time. He had saved the king's life from the Tarantula People and the king was forever grateful." My dad says.

My finger taps even faster. I can only wonder where this story will lead. The elders and Lanny are intently listening to my dad as he speaks.

"The king was so thankful, that he gave your grandfather a position as a royal guard to express his gratitude, but felt that he needed to do more for the Makoolas as a token for saving his life." My dad pauses for a moment and finally looks me in the eyes. I return a pleading stare for him to continue.

"The king felt that the best way to repay the Makoola family was to make them a part of his."

I raise an eyebrow and I am still baffled by his story. There is no clear connection as to how I am involved with the king.

"What does that have to do with me?" I ask.

Again, my father takes a few seconds before he responds. "Your grandfather and the former king of Kinkow signed a long lost decree declaring an arranged marriage between the king's future son and the Makoolas' future daughter."

My eyes widened at the revelation. "Well grandpa had only sons…"

"The decree states that if unfulfilled by the next of kin, then it shall be fulfilled by the grandchildren and so on." My father speaks in a low voice.

I feel the heat rising on my cheeks. I stopped tapping my finger and curled my hands into a tight fist. I am still confused at my dad's words.

"Mikayla, the elders are here because you have been arranged to be married to King Brady." My dad says in a quiet voice.

My face is red with rage. My breathing begins to hasten as I start to understand the situation. "Arranged to be _married?_" I ask viciously. "How? Why? Nobody does arranged marriages anymore. It's the twenty-first century!"

"The former king and your grandfather have established this engagement and it is the law. It is to be done." Says one of the frail elders. His voice is shaky, yet dignified.

My dad looks at me with an apologetic look. "Baby girl, the king is facing impeachment by the islanders. The opposition groups have discovered another old Kinkowan law, stating a king must be betrothed before succeeding the throne. By having King Brady married, it will silence the opposition groups and save his throne."

"So you're asking me to be his scapegoat!" My voice has risen in volume and toxicity. I completely forget I am speaking to respected island officials and my own father.

"Young lady, the law states the king must be married. The official decree also states the a marriage must be conducted between the royal family and the next Makoola female, which happens to be you." One of the other island elder states, as he looks me directly in the eyes.

"Daddy, you can't force me to marry someone I don't even know! I'm only eighteen years old. Daddy, please!" My voice cracks in desperation. I want to cry, but I feel more anger than sadness.

My dad turns away before he starts to speak. "I… I know baby girl. More than anything I do not wish this to be your fate, but it's the law and they have threatened my line of work and imprisonment if you do not comply."

I am furious now. Not only are they forcing a marriage on me, but also blackmailing my father if I refuse. My hands clench into tighter fists, wanting to strike the closest living thing –which so happened to be Lanny. These people are giving me no choice. If I follow my heart, I compromise my father's career and ultimately my future. My dreams of being a palace guard are out the window. My father will be placed in Kinkow's dungeon. The Makoolas will forever be shamed.

"You people are disgusting. You're forcing me into this marriage so you can save King Brady's job? If our king wasn't such a screw up in the first place, we wouldn't even be in this situation!" I stand up and scream my words. I inch closer to the elders who are unfazed by my uproar.

"Mikayla, please calm down." My father pleads.

I look toward his direction and see how helpless he is. I have never seen my father given up on anything and now I can see that he has fully surrendered to this ordeal. I know in my heart that he has done everything to sway this decision of the elders, but he is too powerless to convince them and the royal family.

I know I could spend the rest of this time yelling everyone in the room. I can plead my case, citing reason after reason as to why this arrangement is depraved. Though, I know their minds cannot be made up.

I can feel my chest tighten. Although the anger does not subside, I know it is a helpless cause to keep fighting them. Nobody can get me out of this mess. I can stubbornly defy the elders, the decree, and the royal family but at the expense of my father and the family name. I take long breaths as I stand before the island elders. I look in the eyes of everyone in the room. I walk slowly toward Lanny who holds a scroll in one hand and a brightly colored quill in the other.

Lanny hands me both items with an expressionless face. Everyone watches me as I quickly sign my name on the parchment officially agreeing to fulfill the arranged marriage.


	3. Late Night Thoughts

Here is Chapter 3! Again, I do not own PoK or Goong/Princess Hours

* * *

**Chapter 3: Late Night Thoughts**

I sit by my window staring longingly at the sea. I may not live in the biggest of homes, but there is no doubt I have one of the best views of the ocean. My mind has been spinning ever since the meeting with the elders. Once I signed the papers, all of the elders, my dad, and the rude boy, Lanny stood up and bowed graciously at me. One of the elders spoke and said our next meeting would be in three days. I nodded angrily as they all left our house.

Once all they left, my dad and I got wrapped into a shouting match. Actually, it was only a shouting match on my end. My dad remained calm, while I screamed every angered feeling I felt in my body. It went on for about an hour before I realized I was running an endless course. This conversation would lead to nowhere. The more I shouted, the deeper the realization set in that I had no choice but to accept my new fate. I excused myself to my room, telling my dad I needed to be alone. Thankfully, I still had that type of freedom to do so.

It has been over twenty-four hours since the palace officials came to our home. I spent a majority of my time staring out my window. I was bound by contract to give my life up. I quietly left my room a few times, but avoided my father. He attempted to talk to me, but I just gave him a cold, emotionless stare. He took it as his cue to leave me alone.

I hear a faint knock on my door. My father has been doing this every few hours or so to make sure I am still in the house. I decide to answer the door and walk lazily to meet my father who is holding a plate of food.

"I brought you some dinner." My dad says. I grab the bowl and give him a quick nod.

"Thanks." I reply quietly.

It is a few moments before my dad starts to speak again. "Mikayla, how are you feeling?"

"I'm not as angry as before, but I'm still mad." I shrug my shoulders. "How do you expect me to feel better?"

"Baby girl, I want you to know I would have accepted whatever decision you made." My dad's voice is sincere.

"Dad, that's easy to say now." I retort. I do not mean to sound agitated, but who could blame me? My dad is at a loss for words. I see his mouth open to speak, but nothing comes out.

"Dad, I made the best decision for the both of us. Even if I had chosen to forgo the marriage, I would have never forgiven myself to see you imprisoned." I try my best to ease the tension. I know I am mad, but I know I should not take my anger out on my father.

"I am sorry that this had to happen this way, Mikayla. I want nothing but the best for you and even if this is happening, don't let it stop you from living the life you want to live. Please forgive me." My dad gives me hug.

I return his embrace through gritted teeth. I have never seen my dad in this light. My dad, the mighty Mason, was the toughest, strongest man I knew and here he was in front of me, on the verge of tears, begging his young daughter for forgiveness. It took every ounce of me to not break down myself.

"I'll be okay. I am starting to accept this. It's just happening so fast." I admit. My dad lets me go from his arms.

"I know, baby girl and I am going to be with you through every step of the way. We will find a way to make this better for the both of us." He reassures.

I nod my head. "Thanks dad. If it's ok, I'd like to just take the rest of the night to myself."

"Of course. Good night, Mikayla." My dad flashes a quick smile and closes the door.

I eat my food in quickly. It is the first meal I have eaten in a long time. Once I finish, I make my way toward my bed and sit thinking about the events of yesterday. I replay the elder's words in my head stating that I will be married to the king of Kinkow.

I glance over at my nightstand and locate a framed picture of my parents and I. I grasp the framed portrait and analyze its every detail. It is me, my father, and my mother happily posed at the beach. My mother passed away when I was only a year old. Although I do not remember her much, I love her just as much as my father. I examine the old photo and smile. My parents look so happy. Although I am merely a newborn in the photo, I know I am happy too. It is almost scary how similar I look to my mother, but I know I can never be as beautiful as her. I let out a loud sigh. I only wish I could be filled with joy like my parents –being madly in love with one another and in love with their lives. I now have to sacrifice that dream without so much as a choice.

I place the portrait back in its place and check the time. 12:04 AM. I make myself comfortable on my bed and try to go to sleep. I close my eyes, but now I am imagining King Brady and I walking down the aisle. I shake the thoughts from my mind as I toss and turn uncomfortably.

My body is still. I lay flat on my back. My eyes are shut. I am unable to go to sleep. I turn to my side and read the red numbers on the clock. 1:00 AM. I clench my fists in frustration. The harder I try to fall asleep, the more awake I become. I sit up straight from my bed and push the covers furiously. I impulsively grab a light sweater and throw it on over my pajamas. I slip on my sandals and grab my machete from the desk. I tiptoe out of my room and out of my house, making sure I do not wake my dad.

* * *

I tap on the windowpane lightly, audible but quiet enough to keep from disturbing the surrounding neighbors. I look behind my shoulder making sure no one is in sight. I knock a little louder on the first story window as I grow more impatient.

"Tristan!" I say in a hushed voice tapping on the window again. I check my peripherals again, hoping no one would spot me.

A dim light shines and I see a large figure move toward the window. Tristan gazes through the glass and rubs his eyes; probably to make sure this was not a dream. He opens the window in one motion.

"Mikayla? What are you doing here?" He asks sleepily.

"Can I come in?" I whisper. I gesture my hands to hurry, fearing someone would catch me. It is definitely not a scene to see a young woman out this late sneaking around in a boy's room, especially when the woman is technically engaged.

"Come in, come in." Tristan whispers. I quickly crouch through the opening and enter Tristan's room. I dust myself off before meeting eyes with my friend. I feel heat rush to my face when I notice he stands shirtless. The expression on my face seems to have tipped him off that his muscular torso is in plain site.

"Oh I'm sorry." He fumbles his way to his desk chair where a white T-shirt hangs. I avert my eyes as he quickly slips on his shirt. I shake the image of his half-naked, well-defined body out of my head.

"I didn't know you slept in the nude." I poke fun at my friend and take a seat at the edge of his bed.

"For your information, I was wearing pants. Besides, this conversation shouldn't be about me. You're the crazy one, knocking at my window this late at night and scaring the shit out of me." Tristan retorts. He takes a seat on his desk chair and rubs his eyes again.

"Touché." I reply.

Usually when I knock on Tristan's window, it is in the daytime and I am asking him to leave his house so we could go train. Now here I am at 1:30 in the morning sitting on his bed after begging to come inside. I am not sure what prompted to make this sudden trip to his house, but I needed to tell someone of my situation. I am fairly certain that this ordeal was not supposed to be a secret. A royal engagement is definitely grounds for the entire island to know eventually.

"So are you going to tell why you woke me up in the middle of the night to invite yourself into my room? Or better yet, where you were all day? You don't skip out your Sunday regime nor do you ignore my texts." He holds up his phone and looks at me with a suspicious look.

"It's complicated." I say nervously. I realize that I had not thought this situation through. I knew I wanted to tell Tristan about everything that had happened, but where would I start?

_Hey Tristan, I'm getting married. Oh, and it's to the king of Kinkow. Have a good night. _If only it were that simple to say.

Tristan walks toward his bed and plops down on the opposite side. He lies comfortably with his hands behind his bed and his legs stretched out.

"Well, if it's a long story, I might as well get comfortable." Tristan says.

I take a deep breath. He is not going to believe a word I say.

"Okay. You're going to think this is absolute fantasy, but I'm going to remind you this is real." I warn him with a serious glance.

"On Saturday, palace officials and the island elders came to my house." I begin.

Tristan sits up quickly. "Whoa. Is this about royal guard tryouts?" He sounds enthusiastic and the most awake he has been since I arrived at his window.

I shake my head. "I wish. These people were here for something more serious. I guess there's no way around explaining this. So here it goes," I take a short pause to breath. "I'm being forced into an arranged marriage with the king."

Tristan's blue eyes narrow in confusion. He scratches his golden blonde hair trying to make sense of my words. At least, that is what he looks like he is doing.

"Married? But, you're like eighteen! You go to school. You want to be a royal guard. You can't be the next queen of Kinkow. You're just joking around." He says. His voice sounds slightly peeved. Who could blame him? I shake my head at his statement.

"You think I would sneak into your room in the early hours of the morning to tell you a joke?" I try to make him understand that I am dead serious. "It's true, Tris. My grandfather signed a decree with the king back then to have the Makoolas marry into the royal family. It's… the law."

"And the palace went along with a deal that old?" Tristan shook his head. "How could they make you do this?"

"King Brady is facing ejection from the throne. After angering some of the islanders, they have found a legitimate reason to overthrow him. Turns out, old Kinkowan law states a king must be wed in order to claim the throne. So the palace decides the best solution is for him to get married. And here I am, their escape plan." I explain to my disbelieving friend. Tristan still looks unconvinced.

"But it's the twenty-first century. How can they follow a law that was written a hundred years ago? Can't they just overrule it or something?" He argues.

"They could and face an overturn of the government. The opposition groups have the upper hand in this situation." I say quietly. I merely repeat the reasoning my father said to me when I argued with him earlier.

Tristan gets up from his side of the bed and begins to pace. He throws in hands up furiously. "So the king screws up and you have to save him from losing his job? Does the monarchy not care about your side of things? Are they really bound by the law? Or are they afraid they'll lose their financial security? And why…"

"Tristan, calm down," I interrupt him, bringing my index finger to my mouth. I gesture for him to lower his voice, fearing he would wake his family in the nearby rooms. "It's not even that. They threatened to imprison my dad if I refused the engagement."

"They're blackmailing your family? Those assholes!" He curses. I nod my head in agreement, but continue to remain poised. I have lashed out enough times already.

Tristan walks toward my side of his bed and takes a seat a few feet away from me. I can see the anger in his eyes.

"How… how do you feel about all of this? You seem to be taking it well." He expresses.

"Believe me, I was much more angrier than you. It took me almost a day to calm myself down. I don't feel any better. Part of the time, I still think I'm dreaming. The other part of me doesn't even know what to feel. The worst part is, is that I am starting to accept it. It's like I'm giving up." I disclose to him. I should feel pathetic for not putting up a fight. Is there really no other option for me or am I not trying hard enough?

"So you're okay with marrying a guy you don't even know? I can't believe you would ever agree to this." Tristan questions me heatedly. I feel myself tense up. I know he is challenging me and I grow agitated with his criticisms.

"It's not like that! I've already explained to you what's happening with my situation." I clenched my jaw with each word spoken. "You know, I came here to get support from my best friend, not to get lectured at on my poor decision making skills. If that's all you have to say, I'll be leaving now."

I get up abruptly when Tristan grabs my wrist. He pulls me back gently so I face him. I stop in my tracks and fold my arms. I throw a scowled look in his direction. He replies with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry, Mickey. I never meant to make you feel bad. It's just… I am so heated about this." He speaks quietly as he pulls me back to down to sit back on his bed. I let out a sigh and I try to remind myself to calm down.

"It's fine." I tell him. I just want to end this discussion.

I feel Tristan put his arm around me and I instinctively rest my head on his shoulder. I sit for a few moments, before backing away. I feel slightly awkward about being so close to my friend and let out a nervous laugh to break the silence. Luckily he chuckles to before speaking.

"So, your grandpa arranged a secret marriage between you and the king. Sounded like it was a good idea at the time." Tristan mentions.

"Oh how things have changed," I say sarcastically. "You know, I was mad at my dad for letting this happen, but the more I think about it, the more I realize that this is all King Brady's fault. I mean his horrible performance led the islanders to threaten him with impeachment. Now I am the only solution to his bad job of ruling."

"It sucks that you have no way out of it." He states. I nod my head at his statement.

"I mean the opposition groups will still find a way to overthrow the king even after he is married. Is the monarchy that stupid to believe a marriage will shut the islanders up?" I throw my hands up in anguish.

"You're right, Mickey." He says as he takes a yawn. I can tell he is growing sleepier by the minute and I feel slightly guilty for keeping him up while I vent. I check the wall clock and cringe at how early in the morning it is. I start to stand up and motion for Tristan to get to bed.

"Thanks again for listening to me, Tristan. It means a lot. I should get back now." I say.

"Wait! It's late, Mikayla. I don't want you going back at this hour. You could stay here… I mean you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the floor." He says rubbing the back of his neck. He stands up and blocks my way toward the window. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Tris, I've got a machete and years of combat training under my belt. I think I can handle a stroll in the dark. I don't think I could be a royal guard if I couldn't handle that. Besides, I don't want to worry my dad." I decline politely. He lets out a small laugh and nods.

"Of course, just thought you might be tired and yeah…" He replies sheepishly.

"I'll be okay. See ya, Tristan. Thanks again." I say goodbye with a quick wave and open his window to climb out. I turn in his direction as he waves farewell to me.

I walk briskly through my regular path back home. It is a path near the beach where I know palace guards do not frequent. Had I been caught walking this late in a heavily guarded area, I would have been taken in for questioning. Patrol at this hour is not as strict since the Tarantula People have been dormant. Kinkow, for the most part, is a safe island, but it is home to a mysterious Dark Side, dangerous creatures, and an active volcano. All of these things do not particularly scare me, which is why I would be perfect to be a royal guard… Now I have to focus on being someone's _wife _and a _queen. _

I shake away these uncomfortable thoughts as I jog lightly on the path. The ocean waves are calming and make me feel more ease. I make it to the door of my house and make sure to open it as quietly as possible. My heart is racing more than it did during my walk back from Tristan's house. The only thing more fearful than being caught by a palace guard or a Tarantula Person is my father. I grip the doorknob carefully and creep into my living room. I shut the door slowly and tiptoe back to my room. Once I slip into my bedroom, I let out a sigh of relief. I cannot believe I had successfully snuck out of the Makoola house undetected.

The clock now reads 3:00 AM. I had not realized I had been out so long. Luckily my mind is not worrying about the arranged marriage. I wonder about my meeting with Tristan. I was expecting a typical meeting with my friend but now I feel slightly awkward about what happened.

He had asked if I wanted to stay over. Normally I would have thought there was no harm in his question, but his hand on my shoulder, his anger at me for choosing to marry the king… No. There was no way Tristan likes me. Tristan and I could never be a couple. It is an unwritten rule. No questions asked. And yet, now my messed up brain is making me think otherwise. Should I have said, "yes" to his invitation?

Tristan and I are strictly friends. We are best friends. We do not talk about crossing that line into something more. For most of our adolescence, Tristan and I were pegged to become a couple. According to Candace, a lot of people think we are dating, but I continually quash that rumor by never showing any affection.

Then I wonder if maybe _I _was the only one who saw us as "just friends". Does Tristan _like _me? I cannot stop thinking of the possibility. Had I ruined what could have been with him by agreeing to marry someone I did not know? And then I realize, that I do not like Tristan that way. Maybe I am just finding another reason to opt out of this engagement.

My eyelids grow heavy, but my thoughts keep stirring. Arranged marriage. The monarchy. Tristan. My future.

* * *

Hm, I'm sensing Tristan might be a little more concerned about the marriage than he should be? Stay tuned for the next chapter! I think Mikayla and King Brady will finally meet face to face!

Thank you again for reading!


	4. The First Meeting

**Chapter 4: The First Meeting**

"Mikayla, are you ready? We should leave soon or we will be late." I hear my father's say as he knocks on my door. I am seated next to my window watching the ocean water crash into some nearby rocks.

"I'll be out in a minute." I call out. I stand up and walk towards my floor length mirror positioned behind my door. I look ridiculous. I am wearing a gaudy gold and purple robe that ends awkwardly at my shins. From what my father told me, this was my grandmother's robes that she used to wear during royal ceremonies. I try to smooth out the set in wrinkles on my sides, but the material does not cooperate. Despite looking absolutely frightening in these dated robes, I feel more uncomfortable about the upcoming meeting I am heading to.

I take one more look in the mirror before opening the door and heading down the stairs. My dad is dressed up as well, but in far more normal looking clothes. He gives me an encouraging smile as he opens up the front door. I follow his lead out of the house. We walk the small trail towards the palace. At first, I am more intrigued by the shrubs around my feet but as we get closer to our destination, I start to feel the anxiety rising inside.

Today is the first official meeting with King Brady and the rest of the royal family. The only thing my father said about this meeting is that I will be signing a lot of paperwork. A frown appears on my face, knowing that this is probably my last day as a free person. Before I know it, the large castle is merely a few minutes a way. I have seen the palace plenty of times, but never inside. My heart is racing and my mind starts to go blank.

_They are all probably waiting for me. What do I say? What will I do? _I am completely unprepared for this.

We arrive at the large gates where two bald-headed guards stand stoically. My father gives one of them a quick nod and they begin to open the doors. I step foot into the outdoor plaza. It is a large, open space overlooking the crystal blue waters nearby. Two women greet us with a bow and lead us to another entrance. My eyes continue to wander as I am let inside the castle.

_So this is where my dad works. _I am awestruck by its size. There is an open area toward my right that gives a panoramic view of the ocean. A large gray throne is seated casually in the middle of what looks to be the living room. And straight ahead I see an open room filled with gold, treasures, and other priceless items.

I then notice three familiar faces me sitting on the palace couch. They are the same old men that were in my house a few days before. They simultaneously stand up and bow at my father and I before sitting back down. I notice a larger table is set up near the elders with two empty chairs. My father pushes me in the direction and it is my cue to take a seat. I continue to gawk at my new surroundings as I take a seat on one of the chairs. My father stands next to the elders with his hands folded.

I look up at a clock on the wall. 10:00 AM. Normally, I would be in class right now, but due to this unfortunate meeting, I am excused from all classes and trainings for the day. I then start to think about Tristan. I told him that I was meeting with the monarchy today and would not be in school, but I cannot help but feel his continued disappointment about this whole ordeal.

No one speaks in the large room and those who are in it make as little noise as possible. The silence bothers me and the seconds start to drag on. I wonder where the king is, because that is most likely whom we are all waiting for.

I look up and see a petite woman walk towards me with a small smile on her face. Her dark brown hair is pulled into a bun and she wears ceremonial robes like the rest of us, except hers are much more flattering and fashionable. She stands next to my dad and he bows to her. I guess she is of higher ranking than my father. Right behind her is another familiar face. Lanny is dressed in black robes and wears the same scowl on his face. He stands next to the dark-haired woman and crosses his arms, looking quite impatient.

"The king will be down shortly." I hear the woman quietly say to my dad. He nods and the room is silent again. I start tapping my index finger on my thigh, anxiously awaiting direction. I was told the meeting would start promptly at 10:00 and here we all are at close to fifteen minutes after. King Brady is late to his own meeting at his own place.

I make sure to let out a clear sigh, enough for everyone in the room to look at me. They look a bit uncomfortable too as the elders keep a stern look on their faces. My dad looks at the brown-haired woman who remains composed. I see her catch a glance at the clock and clench her jaw.

I start to hear loud galloping coming the direction of the staircase. Everyone turns toward the two boys running down the stairs. The first one to arrive is Boomer. He is wearing an open light blue robe revealing his normal shorts and shirt getup. Right behind him is King Brady who is dressed in the same fashion –an open purple robe revealing his casual outfit. Unlike Boomer, he wears a crown that is slightly crooked on his head. They both make their way where I am sitting and avoid eye contact from everyone in the room. Their heads are hung low as Boomer stands next to the desk and Brady takes a quick seat next to me.

One of the elders stands up. He squares his eyes on Brady who is facing away from me, still trying to avoid eye contact with everyone.

"You are late." The old man says in a scolding voice.

"As King Brady's royal advisor, I would just like to mention that it slipped his mind that today was the engagement meeting and he thought it was just a regular school day." Boomer says in his defense. I see Brady nod at his brother before finally turning in my direction. Our eyes lock and I can tell he is shocked to see that I am his new fiancé. I think back to our "encounter" on the campus courtyard a few days earlier. I break out of my daze when I hear another elder speak.

"Inexcusable." The elder says in hoarse voice. For three old men, they know how to intimidate anyone. I see the Brady cower in his seat.

"Uh. I'd like to apologize." Brady's clears his throat. All of the elders are glaring at him, clearly frustrated with his tardiness. The woman takes a step forward. She looks the most forgiving out of everyone in the room.

"My king, we would like to begin today's meeting." The woman says in a kind voice. The king nods obediently.

One of the elders stands up. His large, feathery headdress distracts me and it clearly distracts the brothers next to me. I hear them snicker and watch them nudge each other.

"This meeting is called to order," the elder announces. "We will discuss the stipulations set forth on the decree as signed by the late King Kahn and Manti Makoola."

The elder speaks monotonously about the history of the decree and addresses the Kinkow law of marriage. I listen carefully, hoping all my unanswered questions will be solved. Halfway through the elder's speech I turn to see King Brady nodding off. He is ready to fall asleep there. Boomer nudges him on the shoulder to stay awake and I shake my head internally at his lack of professionalism.

The elder's speech finally concludes and he walks toward the desk we are seated at. He holds a tattered scroll and lays it in front of us. The text is almost too small to read.

"By signing this decree, you will have agreed to this arranged marriage and matrimony. You will have understood that you are required by law to follow all orders of this decree." He says. He eyes both of. My heart has stopped. I never thought this would happen so fast into the meeting. I had not even said one word to the king and now I am signing to be his official future wife.

Brady is the first to grab a quill and sign his name. He pushes the paper toward me and sits back on his chair. I grab hold of the quill and read a few words on the paper. I can hear my heart pound in my chest as I take a deep breath and sign my name. The rest of the elders make their way toward us. One of them grabs the scroll and examines it quickly. They all take a step back and bow to us.

"We will meet in one week's time." Says one of the old men. With that last statement, they bow to the rest of the people in the room and are accompanied out the door by a few guards.

The woman returns and stands in front of King Brady and I. "Now that the elders have officiated your engagement, we have a few more things you two must sign."

"That was the most anticlimactic engagement I have ever seen!" Boomer exclaims. My eyes narrow at his statement. He gets the hint and his expression goes blank. It is clear they are twins, by their similar lack of poise.

"Here on Kinkow, engagements are a simple ceremony. My king, Mikayla, please look over these documents. Boomer, Lanny, Mason we should all get going to discuss some important matters. We will be in the meeting room, if you two have any questions." The woman says as she places a stack of papers on the desk.

I raise an eyebrow, making sure to catch my dad's eyes. He gives me a nod before he leaves with the room. Boomer shrugs his shoulders at his brother and he follows everyone out. Brady and I are now left alone in the room. I stare at the stack of papers set in front of us. It takes me a few moments before I set my gaze on my future husband. I can tell by his look that he has been staring at me.

"I'm Mikayla. Pleased to meet you," I say. I feel myself cringe with the awkwardness of my introduction. I can tell King Brady has sensed the discomfort in my statement and gives me and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Oh I know who you are," Brady says coolly. "You're Mikayla Makoola. Your dad is our royal diplomat, Mason Makoola. You and I attend the same school, Kinkow University. You study in the medical sciences division, but you spend most of your time training for the upcoming royal guard tryouts."

I am shocked by how much he knows me, though I am a little annoyed by the smugness in his speech delivery.

"I had a palace meeting a few days ago. The elders and officials told me all about you," He states. He leans back in his chair looking at the ceiling. I tense up. The rumors I have heard of the king's jerk attitude are definitely true. I give him no response as I take the first paper in the stack.

I read through the first paper. It is another agreement page requiring both our signatures.

_By signing this agreement under the law of Kinkowan rule, I hereby agree that the official signed agreements previously signed are officially recognized._

I roll my eyes at the paper and furiously sign my name. What kind of redundant task is this? I slide the paper toward Brady. He finally leans forward from his seat and signs his name without so much as a glance. This process continues over the course of the paperwork I read and sign. I carefully examine each statement, pass it on to the king, he signs it without reading, and distracts himself. At first I ignore his clear disinterest, but after the tenth paper I grow annoyed. He _is _the king. Does he not care about what he is signing? Before I read the next page I turn in his direction to confront him.

"Have you even read through anything you just signed?" I demand. His gaze is focused on the ceiling as he lays slumped in his chair.

"Yeah, I figured if you signed the papers then it must be okay." Brady replies apathetically. I cannot believe his unprofessionalism. No wonder people want him off the throne. I know he is the king and our respected ruler, but I cannot help myself from bursting into anger.

"Do you not care about any of this? You do realize you are blindly signing official documentation regarding this engagement. I don't want to be here, but at least I'm trying." I hiss. I notice him sit up tensely and look me right in the eye. I was expecting him to be intimidated by my outburst, but he looks at me boldly.

"You think I want this? Of course I don't. I have to marry a stranger to shut my critics up and please the elders. I am already giving them what they want by agreeing to this, so why should I put in the effort?" He says coldly.

Before I can lash out, I stop myself. My fists are clenched. This is the king. We are in the palace. I know better than to cause a scene. This is not how I imagined our first face-to-face meeting would be.

"Look. You don't want this. I don't want this," He says. "But we both agreed to this because of extreme circumstances. Why should we let this forced marriage ruin our lives? I do my thing and you do yours. I am not letting myself be overruled by three old guys."

He goes back to his laid back stance and I clench my jaw. This guy was unbelievable. Had he no respect for this country? Is this really how he took palace matters? The entire royal staff and elders are sacrificing for this jerk to be our ruler. I go back to papers and start reading and signing. I make sure to keep the signed form on my side of table, out of the king's reach.

"You want to pass those over in my direction. Those aren't valid, unless I sign them." Brady says. I glare at him and pass the stack to him. I sign the final sheet of paper and cross my arms, making my annoyance clear. He lets out a heavy sigh as he starts to sign the papers, only this time he takes a few moments to read each statement written. It is a small surprise, but I still cannot get over his arrogance.

My focus turns to the sound of footsteps coming toward the desk Brady and I sit. Brady looks from signing one of the papers and he and I both see the brunette from earlier.

"Your highness. Mikayla. I trust that you have completed the papers," She says. She turns toward King Brady who is still with the pile. "I will leave you, my king, to finish up. Mason and Boomer will be up shortly to discuss a few matters with you. Mikayla, please follow me."

I stand up unquestioningly and I follow the woman out of the living room. I do not take a second glimpse at the king. As I walk away, it is the first time I feel elated since stepping into the palace as I leave my future husband behind.

* * *

I sit in a large room filled with paintings of previous rulers. I notice King Brady's first. I roll my eyes and my eyes go to another painting. I sit at a long table extending from one end of the room to the other. There are many empty chairs and I am only one of the only two people in the room. I still do not know who the woman is, curious as to why we are having a private meeting.

"Allow me to apologize. I haven't formally introduced myself. My name is Kaira. I am the royal secretary. I deal with most of the logistical matters here in the palace." The woman says.

A scowl sets on my face at the thought of her masterminding this ordeal. She is probably the one who suggested the arrangement to save Brady's job. She takes a small bow with her head hung low to see the mean look I give her.

"I will be assisting you and the king for the upcoming ceremony. I will have you know that the two of you will be taking an extended hiatus from school as part of the preparations," She states.

"Preparations? We already signed the agreements. What more do we have to do?" I ask abruptly.

Kaira remains her calm demeanor. "This marriage is a sensitive manner, I understand. King Brady has made his mistakes, but this time we will be taking matters more seriously. That is why we have a lot of preparations to ensure there is no longer a threat to his crown."

"So marrying me off is the best solution you could find? Don't tell me you understand?" I tell her angrily.

"I am not trying to pass the blame, but this is the solution set forth by the island elders. I only follow their orders. They are the most respected people on this island." She explains.

I feel my expression soften. So this is the elders' doing. They force me to marry the king. They threaten my father's job. Yet, they are the respected ones. I shake the thoughts away and focus on Kaira.

"With this marriage, we are hoping to change the king's image and the islanders can welcome him back as their trusted monarch…" Kaira says before I interrupt her.

"You think a marriage is going to fix his ineptitude?" I say with anger dripping from every word. I know should speak respectfully since she is a palace official, but I am still on edge from everything that has happened. I am surprise she still remains in her poised composure.

"No, which is exactly why I have been assigned to help you," She tells me. "There are going to be serious changes within the palace. Many of us still have faith in King Brady and with the correct guidance we know he can fulfill his duties as the rightful leader. Before, we gave him the autonomy to rule without question. Now we are establishing a new system for the king to silence the opposition groups. Working with the king means we will be working with the queen as well. That is why until we deem you both to be qualified, you will be taking a few hours a day to be trained as Kinkow's king and queen."

She flashes a smirk in my direction. Ever since the elders met with me at my house, the only thing I could wrap my head around was being someone's wife. This was the first time the idea of _me _being _queen _had sunk in. How could that have slipped my mind that I was going to be one half the ruling monarchy?

"Now, the first thing we will discuss is the time frame of the marriage," Kaira paces slowly in the room and grabs a booklet from a nearby desk. She places the booklet in front of me and I immediately flip through the pages and realize it is a planner with every date filled out. "Tomorrow you will officially move into the palace. Your dad is currently arranging for your move."

My heart sinks. I am leaving my quaint house behind and living in the castle.

"Tomorrow we are scheduling an official announcement of your engagement. You two will make your first public appearance together at about three in the afternoon. The entire week will be preparations for the royal wedding, which will be in one week's time. The wedding will be televised. Throughout this entire process, our staff will be educating the both of you on palatial etiquette." She says without a breath. Her lecture-like tone makes everything more daunting.

"The wedding is in a week?" I ask in a worried voice. My words are shaky and I cannot look at Kaira. Tears start forming in my eyes and I try hard not to let them stream down my face. I feel my cheeks warm up as they grow moist each time I blink. I feel Kaira's hand on my shoulder. I keep myself from sobbing. I do not cry. I am a Makoola. I curse myself for letting myself do this in front of a woman I barely know.

"I'm sorry, dear. I cannot fathom what you are going through," She tells me apologetically. "But, I can assure you that everything will be okay."

I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand. For some unclear reason, I trust her words. "Do you really think the king deserves this chance to be the ruler? At my expense?"

Kaira takes a seat next to me and puts her hand over mine. "If my nephew is removed from the throne, the next family in line will succeed the throne and looking back at history, they are known to be untrustworthy."

"Your _nephew_?" I say in disbelief. It is understandable why she is okay with the plan. I see her nod. "If you're the king's aunt, can't you be the ruler of Kinkow?"

"Yes, but I have politely rejected the throne a very long time ago," She reveals. "My brother already had two sons before his death. I was told I was next in line to rule, but declined because of his heirs, Brady and Boomer. Besides, I already had a job I needed to do."

I am still surprised by her revelation. "Why would you want to be the royal secretary when you could have been queen?"

She lets out a small laugh. "My dear, I may be the royal secretary but I have a different full time job. I am the Surgeon General of Kinkow." My eyes widen at her statement. She was the head of health aspects of Kinkow?

"Enough about me, I am here to help you," She smiles. "I know this will be difficult, but I can assure you that you are serving Kinkow like a true queen already. I admire your bravery for taking this task and for that, I am grateful."

Kaira bows her head at me. I nod in return, still very confused. "What do I have to do now?" I ask quietly.

"I am going to teach you to become a queen, not to be someone's wife." She says. For the first time, I feel hopeful.


	5. Engagement Day

Here's the next chapter! I promise, there will be more Brakayla in the coming chapters!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Engagement Day**

"This is the last of it," I say to one of the palace guards. He carries the box out of the house and to the rickshaw holding the rest of my belongings. My house is not completely empty, but I packed most of my room into the boxes that are ready to head to the palace.

"You guys can go ahead, I'm going to stay here for a little. I'll be there in half an hour," I say to the guards outside my house. I watch them leave toward path to the castle. I walk to the back of my house and make my way to the beach. I sit on a nearby rock and look at the ocean. It is an unusually breezy day on Kinkow. The air is filled with the ocean's saltiness, which makes me feel at ease.

Kaira spent most of yesterday's meeting reciting my schedule. Today I move into the palace permanently. It is also the day the entire island finds about the engagement. I am supposed to be in the palace by noon to get ready, but I decide to take a few moments to enjoy the freedom I have.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Mickey," Says a recognizable voice. I immediately turn around and see Tristan.

"Tristan!" I stand up and wrap my arms around my friend and he hugs me back. We both sit down on the rocks and look to the sea. "What are you doing here?"

"You weren't in school yesterday. You never answered my texts. I thought you might have ran away or something." He laughs.

"That sounds very tempting right now. But, I had a meeting with the officials all of yesterday. I'm… I'm moving into the palace." I say with my head down. I turn around to see a shocked look on his face.

He blinks exaggeratedly. "That was quick."

"If you thought that was quick, the palace is making the engagement public this afternoon," I say listlessly. "The marriage is next week."

Tristan's jaw drops. He stares at me with disbelief. "You can't be serious, Mikayla. Everything is happening so fast. I can't believe they're making you do this." I stare off to the ocean, gazing aimlessly. The breezy air blows my light brown hair in my face, but I could care less. There is not much more I can control.

"I'm about to take that idea of yours and actually run off to another island." I joke.

"Then, let's do it." Tristan says with a straight face.

I shake my head. "Very funny."

Though the idea is alluring –leaving the island forever where nobody can find me. I can live my life freely with no responsibility as a country's queen or someone's wife. I stare at the ocean and I can feel it calling my name. What if I did leave now? I would not have to attend today's engagement announcement or go through the rest of my royal lessons or marry King Brady. Then I reexamine what Tristan said to me. _Let's_. He wanted to run away with me. Now my mind spins once again about his feelings toward me. I cringe at the thought. As much as I cared for Tristan, this was not the time to think of each other romantically.

He laughs too. I feel a little relieved to know he was joking around. "Shouldn't you be in the palace, then?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to stay here for a bit. They moved most of my things to the castle," I say.

"Guess I'll be visiting you there now, huh?" He says in reply. I nod with a small grin. Instinctively I check my watch and I feel a small panic attack inside of me. I said I would be in the castle fifteen minutes ago. I get up hastily and dust myself off.

"Oh gosh, Tris. I'm late, I have to go," I say quickly. I give him a quick hug as I start to pace towards the path from the beach. "I'll see you soon!"

I jog quickly through the sand and wave goodbye to my best friend. He stands up from the rock and waves back.

I run through the gates of the castle and through the plaza. I open the door to the inside of the castle and see pairs of eyes all staring at me with anger. The only good thing about this is that none of the eyes belong to the elders.

"Mikayla, where were you?" My father asks furiously. He is standing with his arms crossed. I walk in his direction avoiding the stern look on his face.

"I'm sorry daddy, I got caught up back home." I say under my breath. I know it is a lame excuse, but I would rather not bring up the real reason I was late. There was no room for complicating things further by mentioning that I had been spending time with Tristan. I take a look around the room and am surprised to see King Brady here and on time. If the king is allowed to be late, why can't the future queen be late as well? Our eyes meet and again, we blankly stare at each other.

Kaira clears her throat. "Now that Mikayla has arrived, we can begin," I feel a pang of guilt in my chest when Kaira says my name. "The island officials will be arriving at around 2:30 to take their respective seats. The royal attendants will be setting up the plaza very soon. The media will be arriving around the same time as the officials, so we must be ready."

"The media?" I blurt out rashly. This engagement was going to be televised? Kaira said this would be a public announcement, but I did not expect this to be screened to the islander homes. My heart beats nervously.

"Yes. The announcement will be shown throughout the island and to our neighboring islands of the Kaluki chain as well," She says formally. "The itinerary will be as follows: King Brady will make his address. He will announce the engagement. He will then introduce, Mikayla. You two will hold hands…"

"Wait, hold hands?" Brady cuts Kaira off. "You guys never said anything about holding hands. I'm supposed to read the speech and announce her." I feel a lump in my throat. I can barely stand to look at Brady without so much as a frown and now I have to hold his hand lovingly?

Kaira keeps her composure. I still find it hard that she finds the time to manage Kinkow's health system while maintaining her secretarial duties.

"You two are getting married. We need to make it somewhat believable that the both of you approve this deal. If you two look distant, the press will have a field day," Kaira informs us. "After you two hold hands, I expect smiles from the both of you. I want you two to wave to the cameras. Finally, Boomer will come in and announce the end of the meeting and escort you both back inside. Does everyone understand?" I nod my head, as does Brady.

"My king, please follow me to your room. Boomer, please come as well. Mikayla, the royal attendant will be assisting you for now. I will be with you within the hour." Kaira says as she motions for the king and Boomer to follow.

I look at my dad who gives me an unexpected hug. "I'll see you soon, baby girl." I smile at him and begin to follow one of the palace attendants.

* * *

The mirror displays an image of myself that I have never seen before. I have spent the last hour getting dolled up for the public announcement. My wavy light brown hair has been styled into an intricate braided bun. I am wearing more makeup than I ever have in my life. The women tending to be have placed layers of shimmery gold shadow on my eyelids and false eyelashes to "enhance" my appearance. I have just as many layers of liquid and powder color on my face. My cheeks are flushed with an unnatural shimmer and my lips are tinted a pinkish color. So this is how Candace feels like on a regular basis. My eyes look down and I am wearing a much more flattering garb than the purple and gold one I had worn prior. I am dressed in a turquoise robe with long sleeves. This robe actually ends tastefully at my ankles. A gold floral design starts at the hem and ends at my neckline.

I hear the door knock and I take my eyes off of my reflection. "Come in!"

I see Kaira walk through the door. She wears a violet colored robe and has her hair in the same low bun. She gasps quietly before speaking. "Mikayla," She says. "You look absolutely beautiful."

I cannot help but smile at her compliment. She walks toward me and touches my shoulder. "You look nice too, Kaira." I say sweetly.

"Oh, stop. Everyone looks amazing today. My son even opted for the blue robes as opposed to his usual black ones," She says lightly.

I raise my slightly drawn-in eyebrow. "You have a son?"

"Oh dear. Excuse me for not telling you," Kaira says. "I thought you had assumed, but Lanny is my son."

Her statement takes me aback. How could someone as kind as Kaira have a son as cold as Lanny? I should have realized they were related. She shared the same blue-green eyes with her him. With Lanny as her son, that means he is the cousin of both Boomer and King Brady. I now understand why he works in the palace. He is of royal blood too.

"Anyways, you are going to turn a lot of heads when they see you. Now, just a few more things I want you to keep in mind," She starts. "I want to see a smile on your face. The islanders may not accept the king right off the bat, but they can instantly fall in love with you. If you see someone wave to you, I expect you to wave back. I want everyone to see you as genuine and kindhearted."

I nod my head obediently. She smiles at me and opens the door and motions for me to follow her. We walk through the long hallway toward the stairs. I take my steps down the stairs carefully, hoping I do not trip on my robe. I successfully reach the last step and walk into the living room. I look up and everyone in the room is staring at me –the attendants, the guards, and the officials, even King Brady who is sitting bored on his throne has his eyes focused on me. I grin sheepishly and walk to where my father is standing.

My eyes glance at King Brady. He actually looks kingly. He is dressed in dark blue blouse and pants with trimmings the same color as my outfit. He wears his gold crown properly on his neat, dark brown hair. Although he is staring at me, he still looks rather emotionless. There is something about his detachment that… is _intriguing _me. I do not want to admit it, but he actually looks handsome. I curse at myself. His attractiveness does not make up for his arrogance. I shake the thought out of my mind when I hear my father's voice.

"Baby girl, you look so pretty," He says with a big smile on his face.

Before I can thank him, Kaira calls the room to order. "If I could have all the officials step outside and take your seats. King Brady, Mikayla, can I speak to you two for a moment." Everyone clears the room until it is just Kaira, King Brady, and I. I can hear stirring from outside the palace doors. From the sounds of it, there are more people out there than I imagined.

"Now, I reminded the both of you of my expectations. You two are to smile and keep your composures. All eyes will be on the both of you. My king, I trust that you have practiced your speech?" She asks. I see Brady nod his head. I laugh at the thought of him taking his duties seriously. Of course, he did not practice.

"Good. Now here are your rings," Kaira says. She pulls two small velvet boxes from her robe pocket. She hands me one box and gives the other to King Brady. I open the box to reveal an extravagant diamond ring. I carefully take it out of its box and slip it on to my left ring finger. I glance at the king who has slipped on a surprisingly simple silver band, in contrast to the showy rock I wear.

"We will begin in a few moments. I will open the door to give you the signal to come out," Kaira states. She takes a small bow and walks out of the living room to the media circus in the plaza.

Now it is just King Brady and I in the empty living room. The butterflies in my stomach seem to multiply. I tap my index finger lightly by my side in response to my nervousness. In a few minutes, I will now be publicly recognized as the king's fiancé and future queen. Everyone in Kinkow and our neighboring islands will know who I am. I hear my heartbeat pounding in my head and I wish I could freeze time.

"You're not going to look like that, when we step out into the plaza, are you?" Brady asks haughtily. I narrow my eyes at his question, but he is right. I cannot come out looking like a nervous wreck.

"For your information, I don't make public appearances on a regular basis like you do," I retort. I fold my arms and turn away from him. I feel him put a hand on my shoulder and I almost jump up in surprise.

"I don't know why you're nervous, since all you'll be doing is sitting on a chair smiling. You're not the one who's delivering a speech." He states with a smug grin. I bite the side of my mouth to keep myself from raising a fist.

"Oh it must be hard reading off somebody's work," I say sarcastically. "I hope they used words you could pronounce." I turn around and am surprised by how close he is. Our bodies are only inches apart. I instinctively take a step back and return a glare at him, hoping my comment struck a nerve in his body.

"While I do that, try not to look like a deer caught in the headlines. You may look drop dead gorgeous now, but when you take a seat and see the cameras pointed all on you, make sure to keep your mouth closed. Unless you enjoy catching flies in your mouth, then by all means keep doing that Bambi look," He says flashing a confident smile. My jaw tightens and I am about to make an equally sarcastic comment in exchange, when the palace door opens. It is show time.

I feel my stomach twist into knots. My head turns to King Brady and he mockingly gives me an awestruck look on his face. We walk toward the door and I follow behind him. I am met with multiple flashes of light. I hear yelling and screaming from the audience but the glare of the lights blinds my view of the people sitting in the plaza. I look at King Brady and I see him waving happily with a large smile on his face. Immediately, I put on my biggest grin and start to wave as well. I see King Brady walk toward the podium to my left and it is my cue to take one of the ornate seats set in the middle of the stage. Like Kaira told me earlier, I sit down as gracefully as I can and keep the smile on my face. The camera flashes have subsided and the noise has decreased to a few murmurs. I try to find familiar faces in the crowd, but my attention becomes focused on King Brady, who stands back up to deliver his speech. I know it is wrong, but I secretly start hoping he messes up.

"People of Kinkow. I want to extend a warm welcome to you all. I would like to take the time to offer my sincerest thanks for your viewership, attendance, and support. Today, I have gathered you all to make a very important announcement. I am pleased to share that I, King Brady Parker, have some exciting news," He says in a clear, charismatic voice. I am taken aback by his delivery. Sure, I have heard him speak in previous televised speeches, but this was the first time hearing him live. The entire plaza is silent with the exception of the camera clicks and flashes going off in the background.

"Before I share this news, I want to share a personal story with you all first. Kinkow is a wonderful island nation, filled with colorful people, culture, and spirit. As the reigning king of Kinkow, I hold the important role of being this island's faithful leader. My fathers before have all ruled with passion –passion for their work, their country, and most importantly for their people. The kings of Kinkow have a long history of dignity and honor. I only hope to continue upholding the traditions set forth by them," I almost believe that King Brady has written the speech himself, but then I remember he probably got the royal speech writer to create it for him. However, the way he delivers his words sounds so sincere and from the heart. I continue to listen on, as does everyone else.

"However, what is a king, without his queen? I ask that because a king cannot rule Kinkow without the support of his wife. A queen is representative of love and devotion. She is the foundation of the king's moral character. A queen is somebody the island needs. More importantly, it has been eighteen years without a queen. It is only right to uphold Kinkowan law. Therefore, I would like to formally introduce Kinkow's future queen and my beautiful fiancé, Mikayla Makoola!"

My mind almost goes blank at the sounds of his voice calling my name. I see King Brady turn toward me and extend his arm out. I stand up mechanically as a sea of camera lights blind me. I stand up and walk towards the king. I remember to flash a big smile and wave. The applause and cheers dull to a white noise. I cannot believe this is happening. The feeling of having everyone watch you is so surreal. Suddenly, I feel a hand grasp mine. My fingers are interlocked between King Brady's and I inadvertently look down at our clasped hands. His hand feels soft against mine. I have never held a boy's hand the way Brady is holding mine. I nervously hope that my palms do not get sweaty. I then look up at Brady who gives me a forced smile. It is my cue to keep my eyes on the audience. Our hands remained held together as we continue to wave and smile for the cameras.

Boomer finally walks to the podium and announces that the meeting is over and leads us back into the palace living room. King Brady and I still stroll hand in hand. We walk into the living room and he immediately lets go of my hand. The smile disappears from my face and I scowl at the jerk of a king.

"You did alright, Bambi," He says with a smirk on his face. "You're lucky I remembered to hold you hand. But next time, keep your eyes on the audience."

"You know what, I don't care if you're king. I am sick and tired of…" I snap back fiercely but I am interrupted by the sound of Kaira's voice.

"Excellent job, your highness. Mikayla, you looked stunning. Everyone cannot stop talking about how you stunning you are!" She says as she claps her hands enthusiastically. My dad and Boomer join Kaira in her applause as they walk into the castle. I force a grin on my face trying to mask any sign of confrontation between Brady and I. I look at King Brady and he too looks happy. Kaira walks over to us and gives us a hug.

"That was a great conference!" Boomer says. He high fives his brother and looks at me with a friendly smile. "You did awesome, bro!"

My dad walks over to my side and gives me a side hug. We all stand in the living room as we await Kaira's new statement.

"Now that we have announced the engagement, we must prepare for next week's wedding. Tonight I want the both of you to stay inside the palace to avoid the media frenzy. Tomorrow I will have a full agenda for the both of you, but for now take this time to relax. Good job, everyone." Kaira says. She bows and leaves the room.

* * *

As I open my eyes, I feel myself panic. I shoot straight up from my bed and scan the unfamiliar surroundings. I am still need to get used to waking up in a new bedroom. I rub my eyes and check the time on the ringing alarm clock next to my bed. I groggily shut it off and take note of the time. 6:30 AM. I get up from my bed and walk towards my window –actually it's an open door leading to my personal balcony. I look through the clear screen and see the ocean. Although my new room is much larger, it still cannot compare to my old room's view of the sea. My room has my own personal bathroom, a walk-in closet, and more than enough ornate furnishings. The belongings I had packed from my old room still could not fill the large space. So this was palace life.

After I finished getting ready, I head downstairs to the palace kitchen for breakfast. Laid out in front of me is a selection of fruits, breads, and juices. Even though I had been to the dining table a couple times already, I am still in awe by all of these meal choices. A palace attendant hands me a plate and I thank her kindly. I am still a bit uncomfortable having so many people tend to me. I choose a few pieces of fruit and pastry and sit down at the large table. With the exception of the attendants watching me eat, I am alone. Kaira has planned "lessons" for today in the castle library, promptly starting at 8:00 AM. My father is most likely already working elsewhere in the castle and Kaira is already in the library, waiting. I do not care about King Brady's presence, since he is probably still asleep in his room. I feel irritated again, thinking about his rude remarks from yesterday. The guy was insufferable. I have never met anyone so arrogant. Now I have to marry this jerk.

I finish my breakfast and before I can get up to put my dish away, an attendant quickly takes it from the table. I thank her and leave the kitchen towards the library. Being so large, I had to ask one of the attendants how to get to the library. I go through two long hallways before finding the large doors to the room. I open the doors to reveal a huge space filled with shelves and shelves of books. Toward the end of the room is a large open window with a view of another castle plaza. Plush red chairs are positioned next to the window and long rectangular tables are scattered throughout the room. I seek Kaira sitting in a table with stacks of books and papers next to her. I walk in her direction and take a seat.

"Good morning, Kaira," I say.

"Good morning, Mikayla," She says cheerfully. "You are quite the early bird."

I smile and let out a small laugh. "This is a really nice library."

"It is, isn't it? I spent a majority of my time here studying for exams," She says. "So, from what Mason has told me you're looking to study in the medical field."

"Oh," I say bashfully. I am talking to the head of all Kinkowan health aspects. "It's something I'm interested in, but I'm still kind of unsure."

"That's okay, you've got a lot of time figure it all out. Even when you are queen, you can still pursue a career!" She says cheerfully. I smile at her statement, feeling a little better about this whole situation.

"If you don't mine me asking," I say to Kaira. "If the king is facing so much turmoil, why can't you just take the throne? I mean to solve all of this."

"Once you have turned down the throne, you are no longer eligible to rule. Because I rejected it years ago, I am no longer in the standings," Kaira tells me. "Besides, I trust my nephew. It may be difficult to believe, but I believe he is the best fit candidate for the job."

I sit there clearly in disbelief at her statement. King Brady was so careless, rude, and unprofessional to be the best-fit ruler. He is young and inexperienced and clearly disconnected from the Kinkowan culture. I had only wished Kaira had accepted her role as the new ruler, this all would have never happened.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but isn't there anyone else more qualified to rule Kinkow?" I feel almost guilty for asking the question. After all, I was blatantly offending her nephew.

"There is much you and King Brady need to learn about the royal family," She laughs. "Many of the opposition groups are actually relatives of ours, very distant relatives. A long time ago Kinkow had twin kings. But long story short, one king was removed from the throne and distanced himself from his family forever. Now his descendants have tried year after year to take back the throne, but were always unsuccessful. It doesn't help that they also have ties to the Dark Side."

"Oh," I say simply. I am pretty surprised at the information she told me. These are definitely things I do not learn at my Kinkowan History classes.

"You'll learn more about the family in an upcoming date. But for now, it's time to begin with the first lesson," She says smiling as she turns to the door. King Brady is still in sweats and a t-shirt as he hastily makes his way to our table. I look at the clock and can tell he woke up no more than five minutes ago. He takes the seat across from me and sits in his chair. We begin our first lesson as fiancés.

* * *

Reviews appreciated, thanks for the support :)


	6. A Secret Encounter

I know this is going a little slow, but I can assure you, the next coming chapters will have some more Brakayla! Thanks for all your support :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Secret Encounter**

My eyelids are heavy. I am unsure if I can take another minute of this lesson. Actually, it is more of a stern lecture on King Brady's past mistakes and his critics, except Kaira talks about it ambiguously by never addressing him by name. Brady is sitting slouched in his chair with his eyes on his fiddling fingers. I can tell he is uncomfortable with the lecture because not once has he looked up to either Kaira or me. Kaira's long run-on speech is finally interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Kaira calls. In walks Lanny himself with the same signature scowl on his face.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" Kaira says in a singsong voice. King Brady and I simultaneously start to snicker. We instantly look at one another at the sound of each other's laugh and quickly avert our eyes from one another. That was weird. I look at Lanny and he shoots the both of an evil glare.

"Mom," He hisses under his breath. Kaira gives him a warm smile in exchange. "You're needed in the royal infirmary."

Kaira nods and stands up from her seat. "My king, Mikayla, please excuse me as I have some medical matters to attend to. I will try to be back as quickly as possible. Please take this time to get acquainted."

Lanny leaves the library with his arms folded and Kaira follows behind her son, leaving Brady and I alone in the library. Almost immediately, the king extends his legs on the table and leans back on his chair. We sit silently as we wait for our instructor to come back. I begin to flip through the pages of one of the newspapers in front of me.

"I've got to say, Bambi, you've got a lot of work to do for our next public appearance," Brady retorts. I throw him a death glance, but he keeps an arrogant smile on his face.

"First, my name isn't 'Bambi', it's Mikayla. And second, what are you talking about? The newspapers have done nothing but praise me!" I say confidently. I hold up the _Kinkowan_ _Times _with a picture of the king and I holding hands and smiling. Next to us is the headline, "Long Live the New Queen".

Brady leans forward and looks at me with a smirk. "Looks like someone hasn't seen the tabloids or gossip magazines."

My eyes widen at his statement. I have not even spoken one word in public and the media already has bad things to say about me? "What are they saying?"

"Oh just the things I expected –that you're doe-eyed commoner and naïve little girl," he says. I bite the side of my mouth in anger. How could they say that about me? How could _he _expect that of me?

"Look, I don't what your problem is, but you haven't stopped putting me down since I got here! What? Do you feel better about yourself for patronizing me?" I ask straightforwardly. I do not care if he is the king of the world. All I care about is getting him to stop disrespecting me.

Surprisingly he gives me a calm smile as he lean forward from his chair. "You know, I was wrong about you. You're a lot tougher than I had imagined. Bambi, you've got to realize that I'm just as on edge about this marriage as you are. So forgive me, if I can't be your best friend right off the bat," He says. I clench my jaw at his last statement. Brady may be my fiancée but he and I will never be best friends.

We finish our royal lessons around two in the afternoon. After Kaira came back, she spent the majority of time speaking about the royal marriage ceremony and how it was going to be the most grandiose event Kinkow had ever seen. Unlike normal marriages, this was going to be an all day ceremony televised for the entire Kaluki island chain. She lectured us on each of the small ritual events and even made us start memorizing our vows. I would much rather spend hours training in the jungle than hours on marriage preparations.

* * *

King Brady and I left the library without so much as a glance at one another. He walked straight toward the kitchen to grab his first meal of the day, while I wandered to the outdoor plaza to get some fresh air. I would have taken a light jog around the beach, but Kaira had advised us to remain within the palace grounds to avoid the paparazzi. I sit on a ledge that overlooks the ocean and breath in the sea foam air. I also notice a few magazines lying out near the ledge. Somebody was here before. I grab the first magazine in the pile and it is a very unflattering picture of King Brady and I holding hands at the announcement yesterday. Much to my dismay, it is a frame of me looking awkwardly at our clasped hands with the headline, "King and Queen: Afraid to Hold Hands?" Brady was right. I read the next few headlines and I feel knots forming in my stomach. These tabloids have no humility whatsoever.

"I see you found the magazines," says voice from behind. I turn my head and see King Brady's brother, Boomer. He stands with his hands in his pocket and a small smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know they were yours…" I say. I awkwardly try to stack them and place them back in their original position.

"Nonsense," Boomer laughs. "You can read whatever you want to read. You're almost the queen! By the way, I know we haven't fully met one another, but I'm Boomer. I'm King Brady's royal adviser and his better looking twin brother."

I cannot help but giggle and I shake his extended hand. "Mikayla. Nice to formally meet you."

"So I heard you guys had lessons or something. How was that?" He asks as he takes a seat next to me.

"They went alright," I reply. I had only known Boomer for a few minutes and I already knew I liked him better than King Brady.

"Sounds boring. But, I've been getting lessons too, from your dad actually," He says. My eyes instantly light up. "He's a pretty cool guy. He's teaching me about advising and diplomat stuff."

I laugh at his choice of words. Kaira has gotten everyone on lockdown regarding these lessons. It is starting to make me believe that she has the highest power on the island.

Boomer and I chat for a while, addressing our interests and hobbies. We do not talk much about royal responsibilities or anything of that nature, which I am relieved about. It is a nice change of pace from the formal discussions I have with Kaira and the bickering I have with King Brady. But, even though Boomer and I have a good time getting to know one another, I cannot help but ask questions about his brother.

"If you don't mind me asking, is Brady always so… cold?" I ask trying to find the right word. I would have chosen a more offensive term had it not been is twin brother.

"Cold?" Boomer laughs out loud. "Brady's one of the goofiest guys I know. Next to me, he's the funniest person on this island. But, I –I can understand why you may say he's cold. He's going through a lot."

I should have guessed that Boomer would defend his brother. It's hard to believe that Brady was this easy-going guy. I flash him a polite smile only because I feel bad for talking bad about his twin. I am relieved that Boomer does not give me a condescending look and I change the subject. I still feel unsettled, wanting to know more about the king's disdain for me.

"Boom," calls a recognizable voice. Boomer and I both turn our head toward the direction of the voice. King Brady is standing outside of the plaza doors.

Almost immediately our eyes meet. I gaze at him blankly, unsure if I should throw him a scowl. Boomer stands up and walks toward his brother.

"Sorry, Mikayla. I got to deal with something with Brady. I'll talk to you later." Boomer says cheerily. He waves his hand at me and I wave back. My eyes are still on King Brady who surprisingly isn't eyeing me with his signature scowl.

I watch Boomer and Brady leave the plaza and I smile. It is nice to know that I have a new friend in the palace.

* * *

I yawn a little too loudly as I look at my own reflection in the mirror. It is Monday, the day before the royal wedding. Yesterday was our last official day of royal lessons before the wedding. The past few days have been much like my old training regime –wake up early, attend lessons for a few hours, Kaira suddenly leaves, Brady & I ignore one another, lessons continue, and then we get time to ourselves. I spend most of my time with my dad. We work out and train near the guard's quarters of the plaza. Part of me feels a pang of jealousy when I see them practice potential training tests for the new upcoming guard tryouts. I also spend my time navigating the palace, trying to familiarize myself with the endless hallways and rooms. I have been to most of the areas of the castle, but there is one place in particular that I avoid –King Brady's room. I have seen the stairs that lead to his private tower leading to his grand room, but I refrain from exploring that area.

Brady and I have not spoken much the past few days except for our usual banter. It's incredibly sad that Boomer and I have had more communication than my soon-to-be husband. I shudder. It still does not feel like I will be married in twenty-four hours.

Today is devoted to rehearsal. We will be doing a mock ceremony for the first part of the day. The rest of the day we will have the time to relax and do smaller preparations. I look at my reflection again. I am in a simple coral dress that ends at my knees and my wavy brown hair relaxes on my back. Luckily Kaira granted us to dress comfortably for today's practice. After one last look I head out of my room and to the living room, while I wait for further instruction.

I glance at the clock and rehearsal is supposed to start in five minutes. Many of the officials and attendants are already seated. I notice my dad standing next to Boomer and Lanny. A few palace guards stand around the room as well. Kaira is in the middle of the pack with her hands clasped in front of her. I take a seat near the king's throne on my "makeshift" throne. I will be getting my official queen throne after the wedding. Everyone is engaged in small conversations as I count down the minutes to 10:00.

The minutes pass and it is now twenty minutes after our original start time. The room has hushed to a few whispers probably discussing the late start. Unsurprisingly, we are all waiting for King Brady. Kaira is quiet, but it is the first time I can tell that she is not her usual composed self. I see her pacing a few steps back and forth. She has spoken to Boomer a few times but every time they speak I see him shake his head.

"May I have everyone's attention?" Kaira calls the room to order after speaking to a couple guards. She clears her throat and smoothes the seams on her dress. "Thank you. I would like to apologize for the delay, but it seems that we must take a recess to locate King Brady. We will reconvene in half and hours time. Again, thank you for your cooperation."

The room begins to buzz again with discussions regarding the king's absence. Unlike everyone else, I am unconcerned. I can understand why so many people are fed up with his antics. I get up from my chair and I am about to speak with Kaira when I see her sternly lecturing the head guard, Mahumma. I swerve out of her way and begin to walk out of the living room. I don't know what compels me to visit the palace gardens, but that is where I am headed. If I have thirty minutes to spare, I might as well get some fresh air.

I step foot into the large garden area of the palace. This is where Brady and I will be married. Despite being a tropical island, the garden is set to look like something from a fairytale. Rows of floral bushes surround the chairs, filling the air with a sweet fragrance. Multiple fountains are placed throughout the garden adding a romantic charm. I locate the arches toward the front decorated with lights and roses where our vows will be officiated. I start to walk down the white carpet aisle and still cannot imagine myself in this path. I make my way past the arches and notice a small pathway leading to a secluded area of the beach. Behind the tall green shrubbery is the sand and ocean. I gawk at the peculiar site and walk toward the path. I immediately stop in my tracks when I hear sounds coming from the beach.

"I hope you didn't want to meet me here to gloat." Says an impatient female voice. Something triggers in my mind. I have heard her voice before.

"Sabrina, this could still be yours." A desperate voice replies. I recognize the voice clearly, only it is the first time I do not hear it in its usual cold and snarky tone. King Brady.

Suddenly, I put the pieces together. These are the same voices I heard in the library about a week ago. I lean closer and my assumption is correct. Brady is standing with a petite blonde-haired girl in the beach.

"Brady, I didn't come here to win you back. I came here to tell you that I'm leaving Kinkow." Sabrina says. She takes Brady's hand in hers. He looks back at her with disbelief.

"What… What do you mean leaving?" He asks her.

"I have an audition for ballet school in Australia. If I get in, I will be in their world-renowned dance company." Sabrina says.

Brady lets go of her hand and exaggeratedly blinks his eyes. He looks away toward my direction and my heart stops. I let out a breath once his eyes meet Sabrina's. He didn't see me. So, I continue to listen from my position.

"Australia? But, you're the best dancer at Kinkow University…"

"I know that," Sabrina interrupts. "But I don't want to spend my entire life in a small unknown island when I can be a world class dancer. Brady, this is my dream. You should start living yours."

"But, what about us? I didn't tell you this, but I'm planning on abolishing the marriage law. I'm also planning for a divorce when the opposition groups disband. We can still be together, Sabrina!" Brady says zealously.

"And what? So I have to fill in the role of the queen of Kinkow? Brady, your new wife may not care about her ambitions and will live her life under the confines of the royal family, but I do." Sabrina states. My hands curl into a fist and I feel the anger develop in my chest.

"I…" Brady starts to form words in his mouth but is left in silence by Sabrina's comments. She grabs both of his hands and holds them close.

"Brady, I came here to let you know that I am leaving because I still care about you. But I also wanted to let you know, that it's over." She leans toward the king and gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I… I wish you luck in Australia." Brady replies in a saddened voice.

"I wish you luck in your wedding." Sabrina says. She lets go of his hands and wraps her arms around the king. It is a short hug and she abruptly leaves in the opposite direction of the castle.

It is my cue to leave and rush back to the garden entrance. I walk hastily, hoping Brady will not see me leaving the area. He will have known that I had been listening to their entire conversation. So Brady and Sabrina were dating before he agreed to marry me. I almost feel guilty about coming between them, but I realize that Sabrina wanted no part in Brady's life. The guilt comes back, knowing I had witnessed their private discussion. I am near the door to the castle when it opens suddenly.

"Nice to finally see you," Kaira says in a stern voice. Her eyes are narrowed but they aren't fixated on me, but behind me. I turn around and see Brady walking down the aisle path who has stopped dead in his tracks. I clench my hands into fists and I know he was following me out.

"Hello, Kaira," Brady says cheerily. He walks toward me and stands close behind awaiting Kaira's response.

"Cut the act, Brady. I am not in the mood," Kaira snaps. "You do realize we were to meet promptly at ten. Rehearsals are now behind schedule because of you."

"Kaira I…" Brady tries to speak in his defense but is immediately cut off.

"Tell me Brady, why is it that you decided to let nobody know your whereabouts?" Kaira says angrily. The scowl on her face is reminiscent of Lanny's signature angry expression. "I continue to come to our defense, but you are now on thin ice, my king. You had better have a good explanation for this."

I turn to see Brady's petrified face and I feel the anxiety build up in me as well. I don't know why I start to fear for the boy that stands next to me, but I know I do not want to see the wrath known as Kaira. My heart races and something coerces me to start speaking.

"Brady was at hiding beneath the hedge over there when I found him. He… He was really deep in thought about the wedding. It's a really stressful time, Kaira," I blurt out. "He just needed time to take it all in."

"Yeah, everything is just happening s fast. I needed some time to myself," Brady says. "I'm sorry for this Kaira."

Kaira's expression softens and I can see her shoulders relax. "I am sorry for being stern with you, my king. I may not understand what you are going through, but please make sure to let somebody know before we send the guards on an island-wide search."

"Of course." Brady nods his head.

"Good. Now, will the two of you please follow me? We have a rehearsal schedule to begin." Kaira states as she opens the door to the palace. Brady follows directly behind her without so much as a look in my direction.

* * *

Oh my! So is Brady still in love with Sabrina? Thanks again for all of your reviews!


	7. The Royal Wedding

**Chapter 7: The Royal Wedding**

"Mikayla, five minutes!"

Today is the day. Today is the day I am married and crowned the newest queen of Kinkow. Today is the day I have been dreading. All of the preparations and lessons with Kaira hadn't prepared me for all of the emotions I am feeling right now.

"I'll be out soon," I call to the voice behind my door. My room was finally empty after the palace attendants were done fixing me up for the ceremony.

I look in the mirror and barely recognize the girl I see. My hair is stylishly folded into a low bun. The makeup artist spent close to an hour using my face as her canvas. The tips of both my fingernails and toenails have been painted neatly. But my attention is more focused on the dress I wear. I have seen the dress countless of times since I had been fitted for it the week before. Everyday since that fitting, the royal seamstress had come into my room for tailoring alterations. I should have known the dress like the back of my machete, but I am still in awe by it. Kinkowan wedding dresses are of vivid colors, but because this is a royal marriage, my dress is a regal shade of purple. Gold accents and trimmings make the garment stand out even more. My dress sleeves begin and end at the sides of my arm revealing my bare shoulders. The floor length gown is a sight of its own with a ridiculously long train in the back.

The dress is to die for, but even a garment this beautiful cannot put a genuine smile on my face. I pull a few pieces of hair to frame my face and I take one last look at the mirror before heading out of my room. Two palace attendants walk me out of my living quarters, and another two follow behind carrying the train of my dress. The day is going to begin with a number of small ritual proceedings. A typical Kinkowan royal marriage traditionally requires a number of ceremonies before the actual vow exchange. And because it is the twenty-first century, everything will be televised for the entire Kaluki Island Chain.

None of my closest friends are here today. Only those who were exclusively invited will be in attendance. I don't know any of the guests, which saddens me. I don't feel the time-bomb anger that I had felt the past few days. I feel melancholy. How was I supposed to glow with happiness, when I am officially leaving my old life behind for this new royal life that I wanted no part in? All I wanted to do was run to my dad and cry in his arms like a child. I hadn't realized how bottled up I kept my emotions and now, I feel them trying to escape and explode like Mt. Spew.

I head to the living room where the royal wedding planner stands excitedly. I follow his lead out the door and the show begins.

"Okay Mikayla, I want you to walk slowly down the aisle with a big smile on your face. The photographers are going to capture every frame of you walking," The wedding planner tells me. "When you get to the end and meet King Brady, I want to see your eyes light up!"

I nod with a forced smile. He hands me a small bouquet of tropical flowers and calls for the attendants to fix my dress. I had spent the last three hours performing all of the small ceremonies. The first ceremony was simple, riding around the entire island of Kinkow on zebra-drawn rickshaw. Brady and I took separate rickshaws without so much as seeing one another. Islanders lined up and greeted us with waves and smiles, while others taunted and booed. The parading lasted for about an hour before we both headed back to the castle plaza to perform the Kinkowan island traditions. There, Brady and I finally saw one another, but most of the rituals were independent tasks, with very limited interaction. Throughout the entire ceremony so far, cameras had documented our every action, but the real million dollar shot would be this upcoming part of the ceremony.

Suddenly, the doors open and I see everyone seated turn around and all eyes focus on me. I feel a small push on the small of my back and I begin to walk. I turn around and see the wedding planner signing for me to smile. I instantly draw my lips to a large grin. There is a collective "ah" by the guests who watch me. I have no idea who these people are and I find it slightly irritating that they are so happy for me. As I am halfway through the aisle, my smile becomes bigger at the sight of my dad. Luckily, nobody knows what I am thinking. They are hopefully assuming that I am ecstatic to see my future husband.

I shift my gaze to Brady who stands in dignified fashion. He must be an expert at acting because I am starting to believe the bright look on his face. Although he does not smile with his teeth, his half-grin is warm and his eyes are looking straight at me. His dark brown hair is neatly styled beneath his ornate crown. His matching purple robes accentuate his lean figure. Everything about him makes him look so… attractive. I cannot deny that he looks absolutely handsome and that something is clouding my judgment, making me forget about his pompous attitude.

I nearly trip on a step when I reach the end of the walk. My eyes make their way to the island official who will be performing our ceremony. My heart skips a beat when I feel a pair of hands take hold of my left hand. I look at King Brady who still wears the same grin on his face. He was a good actor.

"People of Kinkow," says the elder in a loud voice. "You are all witnesses to the marriage of King Brady Parker and Mikayla Makoola."

The elder begins to speak, but my eyes are glued on Brady. He has shifted his attention to the elder, but still holds my left hand. The elder's voice drowns into a white noise. I know he is speaking, but all I can hear now is my heart beating. The reality of my new life is here. I am no longer Mikayla, the future palace guard. I am no longer a Makoola. All week, I had gone through practices, lessons, and rehearsals without so much as a complaint about the whole ordeal. I had obediently followed orders and completed my normal routine as expected. Now, with an entire island chain is watching me, this is the moment where I feel like breaking down? I impulsively want to run away from the ceremony and take the small path toward the beach.

"Mikayla? Mikayla?" I am shaken out of my daze and the island elder is glaring at me. Brady squares his eyes at me with a pleading look.

At his request, I begin to recite the prewritten vows I was asked to memorize.

"I, Mikayla Makoola, cannot even describe the emotions stirring within me. To not only become the future queen of Kinkow, but to become the wife of King Brady. I promise to provide compassion, support, and…" I take a moment to gather my composure before narrating the next word. "…_Love_ my king from now until the end of time."

A collective sigh emanates from the crowd. My eyes turn to Brady and he still wears the signature grin on his face. He's doing a good job of pretending to be an excitable groom because I can see sincerity in his eyes. The expression on his face causes a weird stirring in my chest and a weakness in my knees. Before I can get even more lost in his eyes, he begins to recite his vow, also prewritten by the palace's royal writer.

"Mikayla. Just the sound of her name just brings a permanent smile on my face. I don't know how I got so lucky to marry a woman so beautiful, inside and out. As the king of Kinkow I will not only continue to serve the people purposefully, but to serve my wife as a loving husband. With our union, we will lead this great island hand in hand, exuding continuous adoration for one another. She will make me a better king and a better person. So I promise you, Mikayla, that I will do my best to make you the happy each and every day of my life." Brady proclaimed.

I stood in awe of his delivered words. I had heard him recite the speech a couple of time during rehearsals, but with the help of flash cards and the speechwriter. This time, however, he had conveyed his vows with so much passion and definitely no shakiness in my voice like me. Again, the guests sigh with awe. He grabs a hold of both of my hands. I never really noticed the first time, but Brady's hands are incredibly soft.

_This is all an act. Don't believe a word he says. He's putting on a show._

My clouded mind begins to focus on the words spoken by the official conducting the marriage.

"Do you, King Brady, take Mikayla to be your lawful wedded wife?" The elder asks.

Brady nods his head with a smile. "I do."

"Do you, Mikayla, take Brady to be your lawful wedded husband?" The elder asks me.

"I –I do." My voice is shaky. He nods at me and chants an incoherent Kinkowan mantra. He begins to walk in between King Brady and I and we let go of hands. The elder holds my right hand and he holds Brady's left hand as he stands in the middle. We face the audience, some are smiling and applauding and others wipe tears from their eyes. I almost roll my eyes when flashes of lights remind me that people are watching me live on television right now. I put on my now perfected fake smile and begin to wave. Brady does the same as we both look on as husband and wife.

* * *

Immediately following our wedding ceremony was my coronation. It was simple ceremony with all of the elders in the plaza. It was too much of a blur to recount the details, but before I knew it, I wore a gold tiara on top of my head. The guests erupted in screams and jeering as I waved to my new subjects. Following the events, Brady and I were escorted to the royal dining hall for our final part of the ceremony. The table we sit at is filled with dish after dish. I sit quietly with an empty plate. The cameras have all left and the guests celebrate in the plaza with the rest of the palace staff.

"You should eat, Mikayla," Brady says as he takes a bite of his large pizza. "They made all of our favorite dishes."

I look to see a sea bass in front of us next to Brady's version of pizza; only it's much thicker and larger in size and covered with red sauce. Plates of vegetables, fruits, cheeses, and all other kinds of food occupy the table space and yet I haven't touched a single thing.

"Wait," I say impulsively. "Did you just call me 'Mikayla'?"

The sound of my name coming from him was not something I was accustomed to.

"Well, if you'd much rather me call you 'Bambi'…." He says.

"No," I reply quickly. "It's just… Never mind. And I'm not too hungry. Getting married at age eighteen to someone you barely know, let alone get along with kind of spoils my appetite."

"You haven't eaten anything all day," Brady said with a mouthful of food. He takes a quick drink from his goblet before speaking again. "Food is supposed to make everything better."

Although I won't admit it out loud, he was right. I dejectedly serve myself a piece of fish. I stare at the delectably prepared meal. It's not enough to make me change my mood.

"I don't get it. This whole week you seemed so calm and cool about everything and when no one's watching except me, you're just broken down." Brady says in between mouthfuls of his dinner.

"I'm sorry I'm not 'Suzy Sunshine' after this whole marriage." I reply sarcastically.

"You think I'm happy about this? The only reason I'm being nicer to you is because you bailed me out even when I was a jerk to you. It's the least I could do." Brady says indignantly.

"Well, let's give you an award for having good manners now!" I say rolling my eyes. "I'm sorry if I'm offending you, but I still cannot accept the fact that I'm now your wife and a queen of a country."

"I don't know why I'm solely to blame! I mean after all, you said 'yes' also!"

"You think I wanted to do this?" I feel myself tense up with agitation.

"You did accept…"

"I accepted this because this was a written law. The elders threatened to fire my dad from his job in the palace and imprison him! I would have lived alone without my father, with no chance to become a palace guard, and I would have disgraced the Makoola name on Kinkow! I was _forced_ to marry you because my family was threatened!"

My voice had risen in volume and I was now yelling at him. I couldn't contain myself anymore. I would have shouted the rest of my feelings, but I notice the blank expression on his face.

"I… I didn't know. I had no clue they did that…"

"Well now you know," I told him apathetically. I glance in his direction and see sincerity in his eyes that I haven't seen before. Granted, I had only known him for less than two weeks. My expression softens.

"I'm sorry, Brady. I assumed you were aware. It's something I'm learning to get over." I try to mend the situation. The last thing I wanted was for him to feel guilty over something he had no control over.

He gave me a small nod and continued to eat his pizza. "So they threatened you into marrying me?"

"Yes," I say quietly as I finally begin to eat. I curiously grab a slice of the pizza dish and put it on my plate.

"I seems like I'll be talking to a few people tomorrow," Brady said. "And since we're now on speaking terms, I would like to thank you again for yesterday."

I almost spit the surprisingly delicious mouthful of food at the mention of the words, "thank you." That was the last thing I was expecting to hear from him.

"You're welcome." I reply in between bites. I still had my questions about his secret meeting and now that we were civilly communicating with one another I was anxious to get the real score on what I had witnessed.

"Regarding yesterday…" I say quietly.

"What about yesterday?" He looks me square in the eyes. I feel a bit of fear build up in my stomach.

"Um," I am careful to ask him the correct question. "Were you being serious about what you said about… divorce?" I knew I wanted to ask him about Sabrina. I wanted to know more about her, but I didn't think the night of our wedding would be the appropriate time to ask about his former girlfriend.

"Oh," Brady's eyes widened. "Well, think about it. You don't want to be married to me nor do you want to be queen. I don't want to be someone's husband, especially at this age. We're both in this situation because we were forced into it. Once we gain the approval of the island as husband and wife, we can abolish the law and we're free to live our lives…"

I am quite intrigued by his plan. This could be really our answer out of this. "Do you think it'd work?"

"I wish I could give you an answer, but it's a possibility for the future." He tells me solemnly. "For now, we will just have to act like husband and wife in front of the cameras and then we can go about our regular lives. Sound good, Bambi?"

"Sure." I agree without so much as a protest. Despite calling me that tacky nickname, I could only hope our union will be temporary.

"Good. Thankfully, after this dinner, we are done for the day." Brady announces as he takes another helping of pizza.

I acknowledge his statement with a nod. Fortunately, we didn't have to go through all of the ceremonies planned for a real wedding. We did not have to kiss, since it was not part of any law nor was it necessary to make our marriage official. More importantly, we didn't have to "finish" the marriage ceremony with the honeymoon night. There was no way either of would have agreed to that tradition and thankfully, Kaira had granted us permission to skip the honeymoon on account of our age and the inappropriateness of having two teenagers in that kind of situation. They forced us to get married but there was no way they were going to force _that _between us.

Brady and I finish dinner quietly. We have a small conversation regarding dinner. I learned the pizza we ate was Chicago deep-dish style, hence its large size and abundance of sauce. He enjoyed the sea bass that was prepared for me. We both eat our wedding cake in silence, still feeling slightly awkward that we are both husband and wife. Shortly after we eat our cake, the guards open the door, indicating that we must bid our guests goodbye.

I follow Brady out of the royal dining room and toward the plaza where the guests enjoy their food and drinks. They are immediately silenced when the doors open, revealing the two of us.

"Friends, family, and to all of our loved ones," Brady proclaims loudly. "Thank you all again for your attendance. While I wish this day could last forever, it must come to an untimely end. And with that, on behalf of Mikayla and I, we bid you farewell."

Cheers and applause emit from the crowd and he and I walk back into palace. Unsurprisingly, Kaira is there to meet us right on time.

"King Brady, _Queen _Mikayla, I wanted to say what an excellent job you two did today." Kaira says enthusiastically. I cringe at the thought of today's wedding just being nothing more than a televised performance, but I put on a polite smile.

Brady gives a small nod. "Kaira, I want all wedding gifts in my royal chambers by tomorrow morning."

Kaira gives a courteous grin. This was the first time Brady had any power over Kaira. He did fulfill the elders' wishes to abide the law of marriage despite his protests so he was entitled to make his demands.

"Very well, my king." Kaira replied quietly. "By the way, royal lessons will resume in three days time and you two will be back in school next week. Good night King Brady. Good night Queen Mikayla."

Kaira gives us both a hug and heads back to the plaza to tend to the guests. I cannot get her voice out of my head. _Queen Mikayla. _It sounded like a phrase in a foreign language. Then it hits me. I am a queen. I am one half of the leadership on this island.

"Hey!" I yell toward Brady who is making his way up the stairs to his private tower. I run toward him as he pauses at the edge of the steps with his arms folded.

"Did you need something?" He asks impatiently.

I clear my throat. "Why do _you _get to keep the gifts in your room? Surely, everything isn't just for you! This was _our _wedding."

He flashes me a boastful grin, which inadvertently causes me to wrap my mind around his pearly white teeth. I quickly shake the temporary thoughts away and feel irritated.

"Look Bambi, as king of the island, I…" He begins to speak, but I immediately cut him off.

"You are now married to a _queen_. This means, I have every right to a finalized decision. I demand that I get in on those gifts too!" I say confidently. After getting married, I think I deserve some of the presents as well.

There was no way he was going to have leverage over me, just because he was the king. But, all the bravery I had to stand up to him vanishes when he takes a step toward me. We are now merely inches apart. His smile hasn't left his face, which makes both angry and intrigued.

"Fine, as husband and wife, we can open our gift in _my_ room later on." He says in a low voice.

I feel his breath on my face. Normally, I would have found it disgusting, having someone's air blowing at me, but the way he said those words made me weak in the knees. I am left speechless and cannot think of a clever comeback.

"Good night, Bambi." He says happily as he makes his way towards the stairs.

I curse at myself. He and I are finally on talking terms, and the first thing he does is get under my skin. It looks like he owes me nothing, and it's back to irritating his new wife, only this time, he's annoying be by making me all sorts of uncomfortable with his… flirting? I should have known better than to get tongue tied by his choice of words in that husky voice, but part of me feels the thrill of it all, despite my irritation.

So begins our first moments as husband and wife.

* * *

Hm Brady flirting? Is Mikayla falling for it? Hmmmm...

Thank you all for the reviews and feedback!


End file.
